Marriage Treaty
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: A treaty between the two groups and a marriage needed insure the agreement. Instead of a grounder with one of their own, as Anya suggests Bellamy and Clarke decide to act in love and they get married. Story goes on from there. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the breeze was light, and everyone at the camp seemed to be in a better mood yet Clarke and Bellamy had to spend the day in a meeting with the grounders advocating for peace between the two groups. Somehow Lincoln convinced his people that The 100 are no threat and a second meeting for peace is worth a shot before any drastic measures are taken. They arrive at the spacious grassy location and survey the area for any other grounders other than the two they agreed on which could bring weapons. It was Anya and another male grounder. Approaching them they tried their best to play nice in smiling and such. "What do you propose?" Anya asks. "No war. A Peace treaty." Clarke says. "State your terms." Anya says. "We protect each others people's instead of fighting each other. We show you technology and in return you show us all you know about the land." Bellamy says. "Those are agreeable terms but what about your people coming?" Anya asks. "We will assure them of our agreement and they won't want war if we are already at peace." Clarke says. "Okay then." Anya says and both Bellamy and Clarke extend their hands to her. "We honor a treaty another way. In one very important way. As a symbol of our treaty I propose a marriage. One of our people with one of your own. Unless you too are already...?" Anya says and both drop their hands, shocked. "Yes we're together." Bellamy says putting an arm around Clarke. "Very much in love" Clarke adds with a nervous smile. "Alright then you two shall get married. Lincoln will stop by your camp with the details later. And remember if you break our promise I will kill you both and your entire camp. I'll make the process long and you will suffer in doing so." Anya says before turning to leave with her fellow grounder.

Bellamy and Clarke stand there after the grounders have left, letting the news sink in. "Guess we're getting married then." Bellamy says with a smirk. "Guess so and if they ever find out its not true, we're dead." Clarke says turning to look at him. "Then they won't find out. I can handle playing husband if you can play wife." He says starring at her. "I'll try, but it'll be hard. My finances an ass." She says with a smirk as they walk back to the camp. "Yeah well my bride is a complete control freak about everything." He says smirking. "Well we'll just see who's a better partner." She says and they both smirk. Once back at the camp they run into Finn, Raven, and Octavia by the fence. "What happened?" Raven asks. "Well we got our peace but it came with something else attached to it." Clarke says. "What?" Finn asks. Clarke opens her mouth to answer but can't seem to find the words and closes it as Bellamy answers for the both of them. "They need a marriage for it to be official. So instead of one of our leaders with one of theirs, it's me and Clarke." Finn looks at Clarke with concern, Raven smirks, and Octavia starts laughing. "I knew it would happen eventually." Octavia says as the couple glares at her. "Lincoln will be by later to tell us everything about the ceremony." Clarke adds which makes Octavia smile even wider. "There was no other way for peace? They can't possibly believe you two are actually in love." Finn says. "Well they have to believe it or else we're all dead. This is the only way for peace we have to try." Clarke says. "Come on sis, we should talk." Octavia says grabbing Clarke to leave. Finn glares at Bellamy but reluctantly leaves with Raven. Bellamy goes into the camp as well, telling the camp everything before leaving to his own tent.

"Lincoln's here." Octavia says seeing him across the campfire. After gathering the main people of the camp, they leave to a big tent to talk more discretely. "So when's the wedding?" Raven asks. "It's more complicated then that. It's a very important ceremony. You need two witnesses. And two girls to assist Clarke and two men to assist Bellamy. Your people must be present as well as ours. The ceremony is at seven but you should arrive at six to get ready. No weapons allowed." Lincoln answers. "Get ready?" Clarke asks. "Yes marriage is a sacred act for our people. There is a process. Two grounders will be assigned to each of you along with two of yours to assist you. You'll find out when we get there. I suggest you tell your people and start the journey to the location of our camp site." Lincoln says. "Alright. Lets do this." Bellamy says and leaves with Clarke to tell the camp. They arrive at the grounder camp at exactly six. Anya walks out and looks at the couple. "There are tests you must pass before we start the ceremony." Anya says. "Tests?" Clarke and Bellamy ask. "Yes. To see if you two are really meant to be together." She answers. "First test is to escape our people without use of weapons and find each other. Once you two are together pass the white line and then you have passed the test. Test begins now." She says and waves her hands signaling two of her people to stand before them. On one side Bellamy stands with a grounder in front of him and across from him is Clarke with a grounder in front of her too. Bellamy makes a move and the grounder lunges forward. Bellamy punches him trying to move while on the other side; Clarke is hit by the grounder in front of her. "Clarke." Bellamy calls out and Clarke punches the grounder in front of her. She pushes the grounder and gets up to turn to see Bellamy. Bellamy is starring at her and she says "Behind you!" He quickly kicks the grounder then turns to Clarke saying, "Behind you." She ducks and kicks the grounder before running towards Bellamy. They meet each other in the middle and grab each others hands, racing towards the white line until they pass it. They turn to see the grounders they fought before nod their heads and step back. "You passed the test. You two make a very good team." Anya says. "Yeah we do." Bellamy says with a smirk and Clarke can't help but smile.

"Choose two of your people to witness the ceremony." Anya says. "Octavia." Bellamy says. "Raven." Clarke says. "Those two will assist the bride along with two of ours. For The groom choose." Anya says. Finn steps forward and so does Jasper. She nods and says, "Then you two go get ready." Two grounders appear next to the people chosen and guide them and the couple away from each other to get ready. Bellamy and Clarke share a glance before going their separate ways. Clarke is told to bathe in a bath made for her with special ingredients. Her girls work with the grounder girls outside the bathroom to get everything ready. "We'll be back we need to get more things." Octavia tells Clarke before leaving with the rest of them. After awhile Clarke walks out in a small towel wrapped around her, not being able to find her clothes anywhere. She looks at a small table side mirror next to the bed and frowns. She sets it down once she hears the door open. She turns to see Bellamy. "Bellamy?" She asks. "Yeah I snuck out. I need to talk to you." He says walking closer to her. "We can talk later. When I'm not naked. Plus don't you know the old saying its bad to see the wife before the wedding." She says standing up, fixing her towel in the process. "No, we need to talk now it's important. I needed to give you this. Just in case, I know it's not allowed but still maybe you can hide it in your boot." He says handing her a small knife. "Thanks." She says taking it. "You should leave before the girls come back." She adds. He nods and says, "I'll see you at the ceremony." After he leaves the girls come back just moments later. Then they're ordering her around and putting things on her face. When finished they hand her a mirror and she can examine herself fully now. She sees the white lace dress, her ruby red lips, and hair done. Her hair is pretty much the same just the hair down and brushed. She actually looks pretty for her wedding day, she thinks to herself.

Bellamy has had a similar process done. He bathed, changed in the clothes given, and also given a ring to wed Clarke with. "This is custom. A ring, it's one of ours to symbolize our agreement." Lincoln explains. "You didn't tell me about the tests." Bellamy growls. "I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to. But I can tell you there are three tests." Lincoln replies. "Any idea what those tests are?" Jasper asks. "No, they change for every ceremony because each couple is different." Lincoln answers. "How convenient." Bellamy says annoyed. "It's your wedding day shouldn't you be happy." Finn says with anger laced in his voice. "Ecstatic." Bellamy answers equally as annoyed. "It's time." Lincoln says and guides them all out.

Clarke and Bellamy walk down from across each other to the center where they meet. Bellamy takes in her presence from head to toe. The dress, the hair, and most importantly her ruby red lips. She also stares at his outfit and locks eyes with him once they stand in front of each other. "Hey Princess, you sure look like one." He says with a smirk. "You look like a prince." She says with a smirk of her own. "Then this is perfect isn't it?" He says with a smirk taking her hand to face the others. Behind her he sees his sister and raven also in dresses. Finn and jasper are also cleaned up for the occasion along with the grounders across the fire. "Lets start." Anya says walking up to them, in a dress as well. "Bind their hands." She adds and they do, well the grounders show the couples helpers how to. Once done they are told to sip a wine. Clarke knocks it out of his hand before he can drink it saying, "Poison." "Second test passed. Give them the real wine." Anya says. Once they have done that, they are told to walk around the fire together. Then the rope binding their hands is taken out and Bellamy is told to place the ring on Clarke's finger. Anya smiles and says, "You two have passed the final test. Tests of strength, wisdom, power, and love for one another. You have passed them all and are now officially married. You may kiss the bride." Bellamy smirks at Clarke whispering, "This has to look very real." She smiles shaking her head before he captures her lips. One hand is on her back while the other is on her hair pulling her closer. She responds instantly, surprising herself as she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her hand in his hair. They pull away for a moment before kissing again more briefly this time. They stare at each other and hear Anya say, "Well we know your love is real then." The now married couple turns to see everyone and Anya says, "Let the celebration begin."

Bellamy and Clarke hold hands leaving for the table for food with their chosen four and the chosen grounders along with their leader. They are fed courses of delicious foods they have only read in textbooks at the Arc. Marriage really is important to these grounders. "Tina show them." Anya says then whispers something else to the girl grounder sitting beside her. The girl grounder, Tina smiles before leading the way a room. Both Clarke and Bellamy are curious as to what they will be shown. "Here you two go. A room to solidify your marriage. You and your chosen four will stay the night but the rest of your people will leave. You two will stay here, your clothes and everything has already been delivered." The grounder says. Bellamy and Clarke both look shocked by the offer of the room and just stare at the door before them. "Consummate your marriage and do take your time, the celebration will continue without you. Feel free to return or not. Come back here after the celebration if you do choose to go back." The grounder says before leaving. The couple walks inside to see a very intimate setting. Rose petals on the bed, some flowers on the floor, and yes their clothes were delivered, they were placed on the chair next to a bottle of wine. "Sleep?" Bellamy asks. "Yeah I've been needing sleep for awhile now." She says and they move towards the bed. Bellamy takes his shirt off before while Clarke just lays down for sleep, too exhausted to do anything. They then rest comfortable in the bed for some much needed sleep.

Hearing a noise Bellamy suspects grounders so he rolls over Clarke who opens her eyes instantly by the motion. She pushes his chest asking, "Bellamy, what are you doing?" He doesn't respond he just kisses her neck. She feels hot all over as he works his way up to her ear before whispering, "Heard movement outside. They have to think we're.." "I know." She interrupts, whispering back to him before rolling them over so she's on top of him. "Should've known the princess likes control." He says with a smirk. "Shut up." She says and kisses him before he rolls them over again still kissing. Then they hear the door open and turn to see who it is. They hear a laugh and see Raven and Octavia. "Well we came to save you guys but it seems you two are fine." Raven says with a smirk. Clarke turns pink and Bellamy rolls his eyes annoyed saying, "We thought you two were the grounders. They told us to consummate our marriage and offered us this room. We have to act like we are doing so." "We're staying here tonight by the way." Clarke adds. Octavia laughs saying, "Come on love birds lets go mingle. Unless you two rather stay here?" "We're going." Clarke says annoyed sitting up to go. "Wait are you two naked under there? Should we go?" Octavia jokes and Raven laughs. Clarke gets up still in her white dress looking as innocent as ever and Bellamy pulls on his shirt, the only piece of clothing, he didn't have on. Once they fix their appearance they leave with the two smirking girls, back to the celebration of their marriage.

Back at the celebration they see everyone having a good time. They decide to try to loosen up while at the celebration and have a drink. Clarke stumbles away to her girls, Octavia and Raven who are now closer. Since Raven broke up with Finn they've all been getting along. They all dance by the fire with the other grounders and their people. Bellamy stays with his friends, Miller and such talking about something or other. Clarke leaves needing air and leans herself on a tree for rest. Finn takes this moment to go find her. "Hey." Finn says walking up to her. "You should be at the celebration having fun." She says. "You should be. It is your wedding." He says. "Good point." She says simply and notices how close he's getting. "Finn, what is it you want?" She asks trying to take a step back but she feels the tree behind her. "Just wanted to congratulate the bride." He says and kisses her cheek. He lingers and goes for her lips but she pushes him away in time. "What are you doing?" She asks. "I'm not with Raven anymore. This marriage isn't real. Bellamy won't respect the rules and be faithful. Why should you?" He says then she notices a bush move. There's grounders she thinks and says, "Look what happened between us was a long time ago and I don't feel that way anymore. I'm with Bellamy now." "There are no grounders here it's just us. Tell me the truth." He continues, not believing her. "She just did." Bellamy says coming from behind her tree to see the two of them. "Bellamy you don't love her stop acting like Mr. Faithful." Finn says. "Stop being stupid, space walker and leave my wife alone." Bellamy says emphasizing the wife part. "Lets allow the bride to decide who she wants." Finn says and they both stare at Clarke. She looks over the bushes to check if the grounders are still there and sure enough they are. "My husband." She answers and to prove her point grabs Bellamy by the shirt pulling him down to kiss him.

Bellamy smirks when she lets his shirt go and turns to find Finn with a fist, punching him square in the face. Bellamy pushes Finn back against the tree and whispers, "Grounders are watching you stupid fool." Just before he smacks him in the head. Finn leaves after that clutching his jaw in pain. They decide not to go back to the party because they won't be able to enjoy it. Instead Bellamy places am arm around Clarke guiding her to their room. Exhausted, they return to the room in a matter of minutes still fuming at Finn's latest attempt to get Clarke. "He's an idiot. He could've gotten everyone killed." Bellamy says taking off his shirt and pants for bed. "I know, just go easy on him he must be feeling bad." Clarke says taking off her jewelry for bed, except the ring of course. She looks at her clothes and wonders if she should change. She then realizes the grounder girls made her put on a white nightdress under the wedding dress. She takes off her dress and hears Bellamy ask, "What are you doing?" She turns to him saying, "What you can sleep naked but when I do it, it's a sin?" He stares at her up and down, examining her slip. It reaches just below the knee, has lace accents especially on the bust portion, and a dipping cut on the front. He smirks and says, "That dress is very sinful Clarke, or could be." With that they both get into bed for some much deserved rest.

That night they notice both of them suffer from nightmares. It started by Clarke waking up from the same nightmare she has every night of her father floating away from her. She turns to the side and sees Bellamy stirring in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare by the look on his face. Concerned she tries shaking him saying, "It's just a nightmare. Bellamy wake up." Instead of waking up he grabs her by the neck turning them over. He's choking her and she is too overpowered to stop him, she just says over and over "Bellamy." He wakes up in a gasp and takes his hands off of her asking, "What happened?" "You had a nightmare and when I tried to wake you, you went all psycho on me." She answers rubbing her sore neck. "You should've known not to wake me up while I sleep. Did I hurt you?" He says before turning to look at her. He runs his hand down her neck and sees slight bruising on her neck. He woke up in time or else there would have been more bruising, it looks like a hickey. "That should look like we consummated our marriage." He says running a hand over her neck before taking it off. "Just go back to sleep." She says rolling her eyes then turning the other not to face him. Later that night it's Bellamy who is woken up by Clarke stirring in her sleep. She thrashes around in panic from her nightmare. He grab her arms and pushes her down to stop staying, "Princess, wake up." She knees him in the chest before waking up. "Guess we're even then." He sighs rolling over on his back. "Nightmare." She says simply. "Yeah me too." He states. It's not until later that night they fall back asleep. Nightmares kept at bay as they move in their sleep to be closer to each other. Her head on his bare chest with one arm draped over it, his arm around her small waist, and their legs intertwined with one another's. They sleep blissfully without any more nightmares for the rest of their slumber that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for late update but school ending and all there's finals. I'll do better with updates. Thank you and plz say if this format is any better. **_

The next morning Bellamy wakes up to find his Princess resting on his chest. She has an arm over him and their legs are intertwined. He notices he too has an arm around her and his head rests above hers. He stares at her, in resting form she's so quiet and peaceful. Unlike when she is awake and barking orders at everyone. Clarke opens her eyes to find herself on someone's chest, Bellamy she thinks and looks up to confirm its him.

"Morning Princess." He says with a smirk.

"Morning." She says moving to her side of the bed. She gets up fixing her nightgown in doing so.

"We should get ready to go." He says watching her movements.

"Yeah I'll get dressed in the bathroom." She says taking her things and leaving for the bathroom. Once they're both ready they leave the clothing they wore the night before on the bed and turn to the door to find it already open.

"Hey." Octavia greets them with a plate of food.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Raven jokes. The couple glare at the two while Octavia sets the food down on the side table next to the bed saying, "Breakfast for the happy couple."

"Thank you." Bellamy and Clarke both say.

"Clarke your not taking your wedding dress?" Octavia says picking it up. "It's the grounders." Clarke answers taking a bite of the bread on the plate. "They let you keep everything you wear for the night, so take it. In remembrance of your wedding day." Octavia says.

"I think I'll remember this day forever." Clarke says with a sigh.

"Thanks. Me too sweetheart." Bellamy says from beside her.

She rolls her eyes and asks, "When can we go?"

"After breakfast." Raven says.

"Okay get your stuff ready because we're done." Bellamy says getting up to leave.

"Lets go." Clarke says getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"Okay time to act in love." Raven says to the couple. Bellamy holds out his hand and Clarke accepts before they walk out together as a couple.

"Come on Octavia. Time to go." Raven says.

"Wait, I'm bringing their clothes. They're gonna regret it, I know it." Octavia says collecting the items and putting it in her backpack before leaving.

"This means peace. So we hope to see you again." Anya says to them. "Of course thank you for having us." Clarke says. After those parting words they leave back to their home. Clarke and Bellamy don't realize their still holding each others hands.

"Told you." Octavia says to Raven.

"I could've bet those two had the hots for each other since the day I crashed here." Raven says.

"Come on guys." Clarke says and glares at them, she obviously overheard their conversation. Clarke and Bellamy stop holding hands at a sudden sound in the distance.

"We don't have to worry anymore remember?" Octavia says.

"Just in case." Bellamy says. He turns to look at Clarke and she points her head in the direction of the noise. He looks behind the bush and sighs in anger upon seeing it's Finn.

"I thought you left with the others?" Clarke asks.

"I had to make sure you were all alright." Finn says coming out from behind the bush.

"That was stupid Finn. They could've found you and you could've ruined everything." Raven says shaking her head. She hates how her ex boyfriend swoons over Clarke, even when they were together he would still drop everything for the Princess. Both men in love with her. Damn her, Raven thinks.

"Come on guys, we should get back to camp." Octavia says trying to lighten the mood. They walk in silence and can feel the tension rise between them.

"So how was last night?" Octavia asks no one in particular.

"Well we bunked together in a nice room after the party so I'd say good." Raven says.

"I slept in the bushes waiting for you guys." Finn adds.

Octavia turns to her brother and Clarke and they stare at each other before Bellamy says, "We slept."

Raven laughs and Octavia says, "Sure, then explain the hickey on Clarke's neck."

The couple share another look before Clarke responds, "That's not what it looks like... it was an accident." Finn seems to grasp the meaning before the others can and punches Bellamy across the face.

"Finn stop it." Clarke exclaims trying to pry him off Bellamy but she moves away as Bellamy swings back at him.

"Dammit Bellamy." Clarke mutters looking back and forth at the two in disapproval.

"Why should I stop? He hurt you!" Finn exclaims.

"Explain Bell." Octavia pleads.

"I was having a nightmare, she woke me. I didn't know what I was doing till that happened." Bellamy answers looking away from them.

"I need to check you two back at the drop ship, so hurry up." Clarke says and walks away from them. Bellamy and Finn follow her keeping distance between them. Octavia and Raven soon follow after them.

Once at the camp Clarke leaves for the drop ship and Finn arrives just shortly after for his checkup.

"Sit down." She says softly and starts examining his bloody nose.

"Your lucky he didn't hit you harder or you would've broken your nose." She adds cleaning his wound.

"Yeah well so are you. He could've killed both of us. You shouldn't trust him." Finn says.

She finishes cleaning and says, "I will trust whoever I want to trust. It's none of your business anymore. Let it go." He holds her hand before she can move and says "I can't let it go Clarke."

"I'm still in love with you Clarke." Finn says and kisses her softly on the lips.

Bellamy passed by the drop ship and overhears the exchange between Finn and Clarke. He knows she'll choose Finn in the end and he wants this thought out his head so he walks up to a pretty blond girl by the fire. "Wanna come back to my tent." He asks her.

She smiles and says, "Don't you have a wife or something?"

"It's not like that. It's kinda an open relationship." He says with a smirk. She smiles and grabs the hand he extends to her. They go back to his tent for a night together, for him it's a night to forget about Clarke and the idiot trying to win her back. He just wants the pain to stop. But once their shirts are off and they're rolling around in bed they hear the flap of the tent open.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He hears a woman say and turns to see Clarke. The girl next to him looks at Clarke obviously scared of what she'll do. Clarke smirks and he wonders why but she answers his silent question through her actions.

She scowls at the girl and says, "Get the hell off my husband you little slut." The girl scrambles to her feet putting on her clothes and mumbles an excuse before leaving. Bellamy smirks at her but anger quickly fills his system.

"What you can screw Finn all you want but I have to be faithful?" He asks in anger.

"I didn't screw Finn and I'm not saying that. I just wanted to check on you and you were with that girl." She says but starts to ramble towards the end. "I know your gonna choose Finn but that doesn't mean I'll let you." He says.

"What?" She asks.

"I mean he won't touch you. For all intensive purposes. Your mine." He says.

"Like hell I am. I'll choose whoever the hell I want. The grounders have to think this is real not everyone else." She says angrily.

"No Princess. That little mark, that ring, your my wife and your mine. No one will dare to defy me." He says with an equal amount of anger.

They're in front of each other at this point and Clarke smirks saying, "Well guess what, no girl would defy me either. Power of the ring."

With that she turns to walk away but he calls after her saying, "Didn't you come to check up on me?"

"You can get an infection and die for all I care." She calls back without turning around still exiting the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Still fuming Clarke walks out of Bellamy's tent and heads straight her own tent to settle her mind. If she stayed she would've gotten more upset and said things that would cause more friction between them then there already is. She's so frustrated by the nerve Bellamy has to tell her she can never be with anyone else. She has that power over him too, so it seems like they have an even playing field. The sound of her tent opening interrupts her thoughts and she turns to see Octavia.

"What?" Clarke asks.

"I came to see if you were okay. I heard, well everyone heard, the fight between you and Bellamy." Octavia answers.

"Well your brothers an ass who thinks he can control me so.. I'm not that great at the moment." Clarke replies.

"I know he can be so stupidly self absorbed but what he said was right. Both of you are practically each others now. There are few people here who would defy the two leaders of our people." Octavia says.

"There's Finn." Clarke says with a smirk.

"Do you really want Finn or do you want to get Bellamy jealous?" Octavia asks and Clarke has to think about it for a moment. "Either way I'm so game to help." Octavia adds with a smile.

"I just want to prove a point to him that he doesn't have control over everyone at camp and especially not control over me." Clarke says.

"I'm sure he knows he doesn't have control over you. Everyone knows that." Octavia says emphasizing the last part.

"I shouldn't waste my time thinking of your brother. How's Finn?" Clarke says.

"He's fine. You should probably do a check up on him though." Octavia says and Clarke cringes.

"Hey that'll give you a change for your revenge. Little kiss and my brother will be fuming with jealousy before you know it." Octavia adds with a smirk.

"He doesn't get jealous he gets stupidly mad." Clarke says feeling awkward about the said jealousy he would feel for her relationship with Finn.

"Same thing, Clarke. Same thing." Octavia says with a slight smile before exiting her tent.

Clarke exits her tent to go to the drop ship to check on Finn before she busies herself with organizing her medical supplies as she usually does. On the way however she runs into a certain ass, Bellamy.

"Hey Princess. Everyone knows about the fight and we must keep appearances that we are united." Bellamy says walking by her side with her to the drop ship.

"Well what do you want now? You want a united front for them too? That wasn't part of the deal. It was for the grounders not them. I am fine with them knowing how much of an ass you are." Clarke says and with a smirk walks faster.

Bellamy pulls her arm so she faces him and says, "If they know too much it will cause a break in the camp. They can slip up and ruin everything. We can't have that."

"So what is it your proposing? That we play this little charade for the grounders and them?" She asks annoyed pulling her arm away from him.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying, Princess. You move into my tent tomorrow." He orders and turns but now it's her turn to grab his arm so he can face her.

"No that is not happening. I can play wife for the grounders but for the camp, no. That would just mean you and I are really married." She says in disbelief.

"Look it's not a joy for me either Princess but this is the life we lead." He says before adding, "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things."

"How many times are you gonna use that line?" She asks, still annoyed but knows he's right.

"Till it sinks in. I'll send for your things tomorrow. Goodnight, Princess." He says and turns to leave.

"Wait." She says and when he turns around continues, "I have to check up on you too. Come to the drop ship for a few minutes."

"I thought you didn't care if I got an infection and died?" He asks with a smirk.

"I can leave you that way if you want." She suggests with a scowl and turns to go to the drop ship. He follows her to the drop ship without another word.

"Clarke, about the kiss, I..." Finn starts but stops once he notices Bellamy behind her.

"Not the time Finn. I have to check up on both of you." Clarke says gathering her medical supplies. "Finn sit yours should be faster. Then I can take care of Bellamy." She adds looking down at her supplies not noticing the tension between the two boys. Bellamy leans against the drop ship across from them while she takes care of Finn.

"Does it hurt?" She asks.

"No he didn't hit me that hard." Finn answers which Bellamy huffs at. "What?" Finn asks annoyed.

Bellamy turns to respond but Clarke says, "No. Both of you just don't talk to each other. I don't want to be here all night." "Okay Finn I'm just gonna clean up the wound again and put a bandage so it doesn't get infected." She tells Finn. Bellamy watches as she tends to Finn he realizes that both Finn and himself can't take their eyes off of her as she works.

"Okay your free to go." She says to Finn but he stays seated.

"We need to talk, alone." Finn states reaching for her hand.

"Look Finn now is not the time and I told you before we have nothing to talk about." She says, keeping her voice low taking back her hand.

"Clarke..." Finn starts and gets up to go closer to her but Bellamy walks up to them saying, "She's got another patient Collins."

"Fine. We'll just talk later. When we're alone." Finn says with a scowl before leaving. "Doubtful." Bellamy huffs before sitting where Finn sat before to get his check up.

Clarke gives Bellamy an annoyed look which he responds to by saying, "I played nice, I didn't hurt him."

"Fine sit so I can examine your scars." She says. She cups his chin turning his head so she examine each side carefully.

"You just need to be cleaned. There's no chance of an infection or anything else." She says. "Yeah your boyfriend isn't a good fighter." He says with a smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend. How many times are you gonna say that?" She says annoyed sterilizing a gauze to clean him with.

"He's in love with you." He says.

"So?" She asks turning his head in the direction of the scar.

"Don't you love him too?" He asks then breathes in sharply as the alcohol touches the scar.

"Yeah it's gonna hurt." She says and tries to clean more slowly.

"Yeah thanks for the warning, Princess." He sighs.

"You've had worse and for the record no I don't love him. Not anymore anyway." She answers his question from before.

"Good." He states.

"Good?" She asks.

"Yeah can't have my wife falling for some idiot like space walker." He says with a smirk.

She laughs and says, "Like the sluts you have in your harem are any better?"

"That was never love. That was just working off some energy and entertaining them." He answers with a smirk. "It was never real." he adds more seriously. She finishes cleaning his wound and says, "Okay, your free to go."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow. Unless you'd already like to spend the night in my tent?" He says with a smirk getting up to leave.

"About that, I don't think that's completely necessary. I understand that as leaders we have to control the group but if we lie how will we ever have their respect?" She says.

"That's politics Princess. You lie, you cheat, but you do it for the good of the people. Sometimes they need to be shielded from the truth because it could hurt them. I know if they knew, they wouldn't mean for it to happen but it would eventually slip from one of them. Then we're all dead." He answers.

"Fine, now all we have to worry about is making them believe it. I mean us? A real married couple. After seeing us fight everyday it'll take them awhile to believe it and with you having a different girl every night...and Finn, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Octavia... What would we tell them?" She says starting to ramble towards the end.

"There can be few people that know our secret like them but you have to control Finn or I will." He says grabbing her arms to get her attention away from the medical supplies.

"Fine just remember that means no one else in your, our tent." She says with a smirk.

With a smirk he replies, "I guess I'll have to find entertainment another way. We are married." With a suggestive wink at her, he turns to leave.

Shocked by his suggestion she replies, "No way in hell." With a laugh he leaves and she's left in the drop ship alone, putting away her medical supplies still confused on how to handle their unique situation.

After cleaning up the medical supplies she takes inventory as usual and starts to put away the last of her supplies when she hears footsteps behind her. She grabs a scalpel from beside her and turns readying herself. She stops in mid swing seeing Finn in front of her.

"Sorry." She says and puts the scalpel away.

"What's got you on edge?" Finn asks with a smile.

"Bellamy." She responds without thinking and stammers for a way to fix it after seeing the expression on his face. She starts mumbling an excuse, "I mean not Bellamy but what he said."

"What did he say to get you on edge?" He asks curiously.

"Your gonna find out anyway, your one of the few people that will be allowed to know of our unique situation. You know how Bellamy and I are married?" She starts and waits for him to nod before continuing, "Well the camp overheard our argument from before and we realized that if they know that the marriage is fake they might let it slip while a grounder is near and then the plan fails. They have to think we're actually married, grounders and the 100."

"No. No, how can you be willing to throw your life away with Bellamy? Who cares if it's for the sake of the camp they will be better off knowing. Having a say, not hidden away from the truth." Finn lectures.

"That's what I thought too but Bellamy made me realize that if they know too much it might cause a break in the camp if not with the grounders. Knowing too much can be deadly." She counters.

"Is that what Bellamy made you believe?" He asks in disbelief.

"No it's not what he made me believe, I believe it too. Look if you don't get that this is for the sake of our people than maybe you should just go." She says shaking her head in disapproval.

"No I will not let you throw your life away. Which is what you will be doing if you commit to this idiotic idea of being married to him and think it will actually work." He says in anger.

"Wow nice to know what you feel about my brother. He hates you just as much if not more and I think it's a smart idea." Octavia says walking into the drop ship.

"Octavia get out of here I have to talk to Clarke." Finn says turning to stare at the other Blake.

"I heard. I think it's time you go too. I need to talk to my sis." Octavia says with a classic Blake smirk, obviously a family trait.

"Just go Finn." Clarke says and he turns to stare at her.

"Octavia can you give us a minute alone then you can have her all to yourself?" Finn asks and Octavia nods before walking out.

"Get it off your chest." Clarke says leaning on the wall behind her.

"You know Bellamy is not an option for you to be happy. You are just doing it for the camp which is honorable but won't leave you happy. Choose me and you can be happy." Finn pleads.

"I can't choose you Finn, that's not an option. I have chosen Bellamy there is no second choice, this is for the lives of our people." She responds.

"I understand but you don't always have to he so honorable Princess." He says walking closer to her.

"Don't call me that." She says in a low voice as he nears. He thinks it's because he has an affect on her in reality she's annoyed by his name choice. He dips his head to kiss her and she allows him to, seeing if there's anything left. There isn't anything left and she pushes him away. "Stop it Finn." She says turning to walk away but he grabs her arm to stop her.

Outside the drop ship Octavia waits on a nearby bench, subtly eavesdropping on the conversation from inside. She hears the nickname Princess then another voice says, "Hey sis." She looks up to see her brother looking down at her.

"What are doing out here?" He asks taking a seat beside her.

"Waiting for my sister to finish talking to Finn before we hang out." She replies.

"Sister huh?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yes I actually happen to like this marriage unlike Finn. He's trying to win back your wife by the way." She says.

"I know. He's very persistent it's annoying. I told her to take of it or I will." He says.

"Your jealous." She laughs.

"I am not jealous, O." He says firmly.

"You are it's all over your face. I'm not surprised. I saw this coming from early on. You love her." She continues with a smile.

"I don't love anybody but you and I do not have feelings for her." He says.

"Denial." She laughs and smirks at him.

They stop talking once they hear a crash inside the drop ship and rush inside.

"I don't love you anymore Finn. Get out." Clarke repeats but Finn keeps his hold on her.

"You don't mean that. I know you still feel the same way I do." He says and kisses her. She pushes him away from her and he falls onto the table which holds medical supplies causing them to fall, making a loud clinking sound echo throughout the drop ship.

"We're done Finn." She states and looks up to see both the Blake's starring at her. She looks away from their eyes to the floor where Finn is, getting up.

"This isn't over Clarke. I didn't fight for you before but I will now. And nothing and no one will stop me from coming back to you because you and I know we are endgame." Finn states.

Clarke stays silent as Finn kisses her on the cheek before turning to leave. She's still in shock by the days events it takes her a few moments before realizing Bellamy is at the door and said if she didn't handle Finn, he would. And sure enough he is. Bellamy grabs Finn by the shoulders and throws him onto the wall of the drop ship saying, "Leave her alone."

"Why? This isn't real. Nothing between you to is real it is forced." Finn replies throwing his hands off of him.

Bellamy punches Finn in the face as Octavia shouts, "Bell, Stop!"

Clarke takes this moment to break away from her previous thoughts and walks up the two fighting and shouts, "Both of you stop it."

They reluctantly break away and she continues, "Get out of here Finn."

With a nod he leaves and she turns back to Bellamy saying, "Did you not say I could handle Finn?"

"Didn't look like you were from where I was standing. Did it O?" He says turning from her to his sister.

"When you guys are done with your little martial spat that I am not going to involved in by the way big bro, Clarke go by my tent." Octavia says before leaving.

"I had it under control or I was going to. You saw that I had it under control why do you always feel compelled to show off as the alpha male?" Clarke says angrily.

"Because I am the alpha male and he has to know what's mine." Bellamy says and immediately regrets his choice of words.

"Yours?! You think just because we're married and I have this ring on my finger I'm yours?! Well think again. Take it. I may have to play wife for everyone now but that does not make me yours." She says angrily and shoves the ring in his hand.

He walks closer to her and she backs up until her back touches the wall behind her. He puts the ring on her ring finger harshly saying, "This makes you mine and it makes me yours. You and I may hate that but we made the decision to fight for our people this way. I don't want careless stupid people like spacewalk to ruin the agreement we have. So yes this ring makes you mine."

They stay glaring at each in anger and it's not certain who makes the first move but they start kissing with a fiery passion. His hands find their way to her waist pulling her in while his body pushes her harder against the wall. Her hands are at his back, her nails scraping into the fabric of his shirt until they find skin to dig deep in while also pulling him close. The medical supplies Finn knocked down earlier seem to not all have fallen down and the few items left fall causing a loud clink. Forcing them to pull away breathlessly to see where the sound came from. They stare at each other confused trying to catch their breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

They stare at each other still confused by the betrayal their bodies actions caused while their minds scold them for doing the unthinkable.

"I should go. Your sister wanted to talk to me." Clarke says looking at the floor.

"Right. I have to go organize a hunting party for tomorrow." He says avoiding her eyes as well. "I'll see you in my tent." He adds.

"What?" She asks.

"Tomorrow. Moving into my tent, that hasn't changed." He answers searching for her eyes but she keeps her eyes fixated on the floor.

"Right, of course." She says nodding her head and sneaks a glance his way before leaving.

Clarke walks straight to Octavia's tent still in a daze from the kiss.

"Hey." Octavia greets.

"Hey." She repeats.

"You okay?" Octavia asks and she nods. "Well how'd the fight go? Who won?" Octavia asks.

"Lets just say none of us won." She answers.

"No surprise there but did you guys come to some sort of agreement?" Octavia asks.

"The moving in issue is solved, I will be moving in with him tomorrow. Finn is still a problem and so is the fact that your brother keeps trying to control me." She answers sitting down next to Octavia on the bed.

"I know my brother can be an ass but I know he cares for you. He always just has a really bad way of showing it. Anyway I'm glad I have sister who can understand it now." Octavia says with a smile.

"I'm glad I have you to." She says with a smile.

"So since we're sisters now. We should have a girls day. I asked Raven she said cool so it's a go. Tomorrow night. I know you were suppose to moving in with Bellamy tomorrow but he can wait I'm more important right?" Octavia says with a smirk.

"Yes. Thank you for the excuse, I actually wanted to escape that." She says with a smile.

"Well I should get some sleep, for the last night in my own tent." She adds getting up.

"Okay goodnight sister." Octavia says with a smile and hugs her.

"Goodnight sis." She says with a smile before walking out.

After the kiss with Clarke, Bellamy finds some of the guys and gathers them the fire before explaining the hunt scheduled for tomorrow.

"Hey man you okay? You seem distracted." Miller asks once the rest of the guys have left.

"Yeah man it's just the wife you know." Bellamy says with a smirk.

"You know I always thought you two would end up together. Most of the camp did. There was a running joke on when you two would finally get together." Miller says.

"Why did you guys think that?" He asks.

"You two fight a lot, when you fight even about the stupid things you could always tell there were underlining feelings." Miller says and he stays quiet for awhile thinking this over so Miller continues, "Is it true that Finn is still trying to win back Clarke?"

"Yeah it is but he won't win. He says it's fake but he'll have to learn that it's not." He says.

"Is it fake?" Miller asks.

"No it's real marriage now." He states.

"Well goodnight man. Good luck with the wife." Miller says before leaving. Bellamy is left alone thinking about the camp, the treaty, the one trying to ruin the treaty Finn, and his wife, Clarke. He remembers their kiss as he walks to his tent. They kissed and he was still shocked by it. It was such a recent memory he could still feel her arms, the way her nails scraped at his back sure enough to leave their mark, her taste, the feeling of their bodies pressed up one another's. He missed it. He misses her but knew he couldn't try it again. She was probably mortified that it had even happened which is understandable. He knows he is no good for her but he knows he might not be able to control himself for so long around her, after all they are married. He decides he should sleep and deal with whatever happened between them tomorrow.

On the way to spend her last night in her own tent Clarke hears a voice call her name just as she's about to enter her tent. She turns to see Finn and sighs.

"What is it now Finn?" She asks.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after everything. I didn't plan for a fight with Bellamy he just always finds a way to get me angry, especially when it comes to you." Finn says.

"I'm fine Finn I just need some rest. After the day I've had I just need to clear my head with some sleep." She says and turns to go inside her tent.

"Wait. Clarke we can't end it like this." Finn says and she turns to face him before he continues, "I love you Clarke. I'm in love with you and I will fight for you no matter if your married. That marriage is a sham we both know it and I'm sure the camp does. Fooling them is a mistake but if you are going to I am on your side but don't ever think I'll stop loving you."

He turns to leave but she says, "Finn wait." He turns back and she continues, "I do care for you Finn but you broke my heart and I'm just not willing to make a mistake that could endanger the lives of everyone at the camp."

"I understand but I will keep fighting for you. It's you and me in the end I know it. I love you Clarke and this is not over." Finn says and kisses her on the cheek before leaving. She turns back to her tent and enters it feeling more exhausted than ever. Laying back on her bed she reflects on the days events. Finn and Bellamy race through her mind. Finn shouldn't be an option anymore for the sake of the camp, she is after all with Bellamy. But is Bellamy an option? They shared one kiss but did it mean anything to him? Or to her, she's still mulling it over in her head. Her mind tells her it shouldn't have meant anything but her heart and body are telling her otherwise. What tomorrow will bring she doesn't know but she's scared for what Finn meant when he mentioned fighting for her, it could expose the camp. She decides she can worry about it tomorrow and that she should get some sleep for the remainder of the night.

The next morning Clarke wakes up to movement outside her tent. She opens the flap to see people waiting for her.

"Any reason your standing outside my tent?" She asks the small group of five.

"Bellamy sent us to help you move." A boy states.

"I can move my stuff myself." She says but the boy shakes his head and says "Bellamy said to help you."

"Fine. Shouldn't take too long I packed most of it yesterday. Its just a backpack, some medical supplies, and everything else is in that crate." She says and they move past her to grab the stuff. She leaves to go get water and when she comes back the tent is completely empty. She sighs and walks over to Bellamy's tent.

"Hey Princess." Bellamy greets her.

"Hey Bellamy. Where are my medical supplies?" She says and starts rummaging through her things that were set up on the left side of the spacious room.

"I don't know they just delivered it. I didn't tell them they had to organize it for the Princess." He says with his usual annoying sarcastic tone. Thank god nothing has changed Clarke thinks to herself as she looks for the supplies.

"Found it." She says finding it in the crate of things.

"Great. We're having lessons in basic self defense by the way. You might want to take a class." He says with a smirk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asks annoyed.

"Well you may be a good doctor but you don't know how to defend yourself." He says with his usual smirk.

"Then maybe we should be teaching basic first aid. Your not good at that." She says with a smirk of her own.

"You don't know what I'm good at." He says with a suggestive smile.

"And you don't know what I'm good at. I can take care of myself." She says organizing her things.

"Oh really? Prove it." He says amused by the idea.

"How?" She asks and he answers saying, "Hit me."

"No." She states.

"Come on." He says walking towards her till she hits the wall. They stare at each other from such a close position they remember the night before. Before they can replay the night before a shout for Bellamy stops them.

"What?" Bellamy calls back.

Miller comes in and Bellamy steps away from Clarke as Miller answers saying, "The hunting party is about to leave."

"Right yeah I'm going. I just need to say goodbye." Bellamy says and Miller nods understanding, before leaving.

"Say goodbye?" Clarke laughs.

"Yeah tell my wife goodbye and to take care of herself and the camp while I'm gone." He says with a smirk.

He gathers his stuff and turns to leave and Clarke says, "By the way I'm having a girls day tonight courtesy of your sister so I won't be sleeping here tonight."

"Girls day?" He asks turning around looking rather amused.

"Your sisters idea. Her, Raven, and I are having a girls day." She answers.

"That better not include Finn." He says and she can see his face change into anger.

"He's not a girl." She states annoyed by his sudden change.

"Debatable. Have fun with your girls. We'll just have to spend the night together some other day." He says with a smirk before leaving.

After he's left she organizes the rest of her things in her new room before leaving to the drop ship. Once there she notices she has a few patients to take care of, all minor injuries no major ones. The last patient leaves and she starts to put away the utensils when she hears someone walk in.

"Do you need something?" She asks and turning around drops her utensils in shock. "Murphy?" She asks.

"Yeah, the one and only Princess." Murphy answers with a smirk. "I heard a rumor that the all mighty Princess married the ruthless Rebel Leader. So I had to come to see if it was true." He adds smirking at her scared face.

"You are banished." She states firmly.

"Yeah, well banishment didn't suit me. So are you going to tell me if its true?" He answers.

"Yes it is true. Bellamy and I are married. Now it's my turn to ask a question. How the hell did you get into camp without our guards noticing?" She says.

"Lets just say your guards are taking a little nap, at least the ones on the back side of the fence. I'm surprised your husband isn't here yet. Wait that's right he's out hunting with Miller and some of the other boys." He says.

"You've been watching us." She states.

"Yes and I think the grounders would like to know that you and Bellamy are lying to them about this marriage." He says.

"It is not a lie. I am with Bellamy." She states.

"Right and I didn't receive my invitation to your wedding must've gotten lost. Well how about I give you your wedding present?" He says and walks closer to her. She starts to back away but he grabs her by the arm and throws her onto one side of the drop ship. "Help!" She calls out and he hits her on the side of her head. She tries to throw him off of her but he's too strong he only gets up when he hears people shouting outside the drop ship. He quickly goes to the latch on the wall and seals the doors of the drop ship shut. She tries to stop him but he just hits her head against the hard wall and she sees the doors close, concealing him and Clarke in the drop ship while the others outside try to make sense of what has just happened. Now on the floor Clarke looks back up to see Murphy now holding a gun and it pointed straight in her direction before everything around her goes dark.


	5. Chapter 5

After the commotion in the drop ship Finn takes it upon himself to be leader, ordering people to search the perimeter while he and Raven try to figure out a way inside. Octavia walks up to Finn and says, "We should get my brother he'll know what to do."

"I've got this under control Octavia we don't need your brother, he'll just get her killed." Finn answers.

"He has history with Murphy and Clarke is his wife." She says and Finn pauses for a minute before nodding.

"Take someone with you and go get him. Tell him Raven found a loose panel in the back and thinks she can open it to get below deck. She can open the doors from the circuit breaker in the below deck, I'll be helping her, the rest of the camp will go back to work." Finn says and she nods agreeing with him.

"Do you think she'll be okay in there alone with Murphy?" She adds.

"She will be okay. We just need time before Murphy does anything rash." Finn says.

"The walkie-talkie. There's one in the drop ship right?" She asks. She waits for him to nod before continuing, "Well just keep him talking. Plea deals. Whatever it is just make him talk. The longer he talks the more time we have."

"That's brilliant. I'll get Jasper and Monty on it. You just go get your brother." Finn says with a small smile at her smart idea. She nods before running off to find Bellamy.

Out in the woods, Bellamy has managed to catch a fair amount of game for the camp. The other boys have gone to shoot elsewhere or are with the game taking a break while he stands by tree waiting for his next meal to walk past, that's when he notices a deer. It's pretty big and will last them awhile so he brings his gun up to his target. Just as he's about to take the shot he hears rustling behind him and turns with his gun to face the intruder.

"Whoa there big brother I know you have a temper but it's just me." Octavia jokes seeing him hold a gun to her.

"Funny, you just cost me a deer that could've lasted us a week." He says annoyed turning away from her, back to his game. "Why are you here?" He adds.

"Your wife is in trouble." She says and he immediately turns to look at her. "Good I caught your attention. Murphy's back he took out the two guards outback and went to the drop ship. Clarke is locked in there with him. Finn told me to tell you they have it under control. He and Raven are below deck looking for the circuit breaker to open the doors while Jasper and Monty stall for time talking to Murphy through the walkie-talkie. My idea by the way." She says.

"Finn says?" He asks annoyed.

"He is trying to help. Give it up already. We need him, at least to help get your Princess out of the drop ship." She says.

"Okay. Come on." He says and goes to gather the guys. The guys carry in the game while he and Octavia walk at a much faster pace to the camp to get to the drop ship.

Clarke wakes up to her head throbbing and finds restraints on her arms and legs. Her legs are tied together and her hands tied behind the chair. She tries to get out of the ropes that restrain her to the chair but it's no use, their tied too tightly around her.

"Good Morning Princess." Murphy greets her and she turns to see him on the right side of the room across from her.

"It's about time you woke up I was beginning to get bored. Lets chat. Your friends are so boring I had to shut off the walkie-talkie for a while." He adds.

"What is it you want from me?" She asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to bring Bellamy to us. Then when your both here I want him to watch you die or you to watch him die, I haven't decided which yet." He answers bitterly walking up to her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because you two are the reason that I got banished, that I was hung. It was your fault I was strung up for the sake of your precious Wells who I didn't even kill. Then Bellamy didn't even help me. Later I tried to get the real killer and have justice but you two were so fond of the psycho girl that you were blind to her actions. She killed Wells yet I was punished and banished. Then I was tortured by grounders." He explains angrily.

"Yeah and then you came back here and got us sick for the grounders. Their strategy." She says just as angrily.

"Well after that you got your peace. So you should really be thanking me." He states.

"Everything that has gone wrong with the camp is your fault. I would never thank you." She says.

"The Princess is so feisty, I like it. Maybe I should have some fun with you before I kill you." He says with a smirk, right next to her now.

"Don't even think about it." She growls as he nears her.

"Come on Princess, your husband isn't here to see or to save you." He says running a hand across her face.

"Your repulsive." She states moving her head as much as she can away from his hands.

"And you're a bitch but this'll make your husband even more mad and I've always had a thing for blondes." He says before kissing her neck. She slams her head to his causing him to stumble backwards. She then tries to free herself from the ropes but still can't, she can't seem to break away no matter what she does.

By that time Murphy is up and shoots the gun warning her, "Do that again and I won't miss next time."

"Do you think you can open the drop ship?" Finn asks as they enter the below deck.

"Yes of course I can. The question is how long will it take. We need to find the circuit breaker then find the right wire which might take time if its tangled and then cut it a certain way if we all don't want to get blown into pieces." Raven answers searching around for the box.

They hear a shot and Finn asks, "Do you think she's okay?"

"Just listen. If that bullet hit her we would've heard her scream it was probably a warning shot." She says looking around. "Oh my god." She adds.

"What? What is it?" He asks concerned looking in her direction.

"Fuel. We can use this to make more bombs." She says in amazement.

"We don't need that anymore we have a peace treaty and we need to focus of getting Clarke out of there." He says.

"I know but it doesn't hurt to have backup and we will get her out of there." She says. "Oh look there it is." She adds and walks over to the circuit breaker. "Looks like we have a problem." She adds upon opening it.

"What is it?" He asks concerned.

"The wires are all jumbled up. It's like a puzzle in here." She concludes.

"Can you fix it?" He asks.

"Of course I can it'll just take more time." She says and he nods.

"I'll go warn Jasper and Monty it'll take more time. I'll come back to help you as soon as I talk to them and Bellamy he's probably returned by now." He says before leaving the below deck to go do so.

"Everything for the damn Princess." She mumbles to herself while she starts to get to work on untangling the puzzle of wires.

Jasper and Monty have tried everything to keep Murphy taking but he shut off the walkie-talkie so now they are trying to find a way to hear the sound without him knowing its even on.

"Why aren't you guys talking to him? We need more time because the wires are all jumbled." Finn says walking into their tent.

"He shut it off but if we're successful in what we're doing, we'll be able to hear what's going on inside the drop ship without them knowing it." Monty says still focusing on the walkie-talkie in front of him.

"Okay, you two keep working on that and come get me if you do it. I have to go help Raven with the wires." Finn says before exiting the tent.

"Do you think you can do it?" Jasper asks after he left.

"I know I can but I need tweezers to reach the small wires inside the mechanism." Monty answers.

"Clarke keeps medical supplies in her tent right? Maybe there's some there. I'll be right back." Jasper says and rushes out the tent. He goes straight to her tent and sees its empty.

"What's the word with the Princess?" He hears Bellamy asks behind him.

"Where are her medical supplies or things? Why is her tent completely empty." Jasper asks ignoring his question.

"My tent. Why? Is someone hurt?" Bellamy asks and he and Octavia follow a crazed Jasper.

"Monty needs tweezers to get to the small wires so we can hear what's going on in the drop ship." Jasper says looking in the back pack for what he needs. He finds the tweezers and other small utensils. He rushes back to Monty and after giving it to him turns back to them explaining the rest of the story, "Raven and Finn are below deck working through the tangle of wires to open the drop ship doors. You should talk to Finn."

"Good but before Murphy hung up on you did he say anything useful?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah that she's alive and won't be that way for too long. That he wants the leaders of the camp dead, he wants revenge." Jasper answers.

"Maybe he'll make a trade. Her for me." Bellamy says.

"No he won't. He wants you both dead. If you go in there both of you are dead." Monty says looking up from his work.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Wait for you and Raven to maybe do something?" Bellamy asks in frustration sitting down on the floor of the tent.

"Just wait." Monty states before getting back to work.

"It'll be okay, Bell." Octavia says sitting down next to him.

"And I thought it was fake." Jasper says before turning back to Monty to help him with the walkie-talkie.

Bellamy leaves to go talk to Finn and Octavia follows not wanting another fight between the two. Luckily they don't have to go below deck because Finn is already on his way to them.

"Good your finally here." Bellamy says.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Finn asks angrily.

"You are suppose to update me on news concerning the Princess." Bellamy says.

"I was helping Raven and taking control of the camp when their leaders life is being threatened while the other was out hunting." Finn says.

"How selfish of me to go get food for the camp with a peace treaty and guards surrounding the camp." Bellamy says. At this point the boys are face to face and look as if they will fight again so Octavia jumps in saying, "Lets focus on Clarke and not your stupid fight for dominance."

"She's right guys we…" Jasper says joining the group but he's cut off by the boys fight.

"You obviously didn't assign enough guards." Finn says ignoring Jasper and Octavia.

"I assigned enough it's not my fault they can't do their jobs. How long did it take you to notice Clarke was in trouble? You weren't doing your job." Bellamy counters.

"It's not my job to watch over Clarke, she is your wife like you don't let anyone forget." Finn says.

"The one time you're not mooning over Clarke she gets in trouble and yes she is my wife. I was out hunting for the camp, this is your fault." Bellamy says pushing Finn away to stop the closeness between them.

"My fault?! Funny, your wife is in trouble and you find a way to blame me. It's always everyone else yet again and not you." Finn says pushing him back as well.

As they continue to fight Octavia asks Jasper what he wants and after he explains she turns back to the boys saying, "Radio works. We can hear inside the drop ship now. So stop fighting." They immediately go to the tent but Jasper turns to Octavia saying, "I'll go help Raven instead, you guys got the radio covered and I'm the only one with the experience anyways."

"No, I'll go." Finn states. "I shouldn't be in the same room as Bellamy anyway." Finn says and leaves to go help Raven while the others go to listen to the radio.

This time when Clarke wakes up she finds Murphy across the room from her asleep. She takes this time to try to escape and loosens the ropes that bind her hands. There's a sharp piece of wood on the chair and she rubs the ropes back and forth on it until it breaks. Before she can undo the restraints on her legs she hears him start to stir. She freezes and hears him say, "Look who decided to wake up."

"I should be saying that to you." She says.

"You are in no position to be making those snarky comments to me." He says and hits her with the side of his gun across her face.

She glares back at him saying, "If you wanted Bellamy he's not here and the camp doesn't care that I'm in here so if you're gonna kill me kill me already I can't stand to hear your insistent whining about how we banished you."

He laughs and says, "Stubborn, smart, tough, and feisty girl. No wonder Bellamy likes you. I can see the appeal you challenge him. But that doesn't mean I'll let you live."

He bends down to her eye level and says, "Now give me a reason not to shoot you right here, right now."

"There's gun powder and bullets on the top deck. I know you probably have about two bullets left." She states.

"Good girl." He says before leaving. Once she hears the top hatch close she unties her leg restraints and searches for a weapon. Then she goes to the walkie-talkie to turn it on but finds the light already on so she turns to pull the switch to open the drop ship.

"You tricked me." She hears him say from behind her before she's thrown against the wall.

She looks back up and kicks him but he hardly even moves. She gets up quickly then they hear a noise from below.

"Called your friends? Lets hope that's Bellamy." He says before shooting the floor. He holds her by the neck against the wall as she struggles to take the gun away from him.

"No!" She yells and successfully kicks the gun out of his hands. While he's busy looking for the gun she kicks him and punches him. He falls to the floor and she turns to pull the switch but he kicks her so she falls as well. He rolls on top of her and punches her across the face yelling for her to stop fighting him.

"Relax, Princess." He says running a hand over her face.

"Your sick. Get off me." She says struggling against him.

"I told you I was gonna have some fun with you." He says and one hand roams to her leg and starts to travel upwards. She quickly sees the gun beside them and grabs it before hitting him on the side of the head with it.

She holds the gun to him saying, "I will let you live if you stop right now."

"That's mighty generous of you but how about this." He says before ducking while he charges at her. The gun flies across the room as they fall to the ground in a heap.

On the other side of the walkie-talkie the others have been listening to the fight.

"Bastard is trying to rape her. We have to get in there now." Bellamy commands.

"They haven't opened it yet we have to wait." Jasper says.

"Lets go hurry them up then." Octavia says.

"Yeah you guys go. I'll make it so we can talk to them to maybe distract them from killing each other." Monty says.

"I'll help." Jasper says.

"Fine, let's go." Bellamy says grabbing Octavia by the hand. She nods before leaving with him. Monty and Jasper work furiously on the walkie-talkie and manage to fix it.

"Clarke don't worry we will get Murphy. They have it already done just hold on." Jasper says.

Bellamy and Octavia are in front of the drop ship when they hear it start to open, Raven as Finn must've been successful.

Back inside the drop ship Murphy and Clarke are now standing with Clarke against the wall and Murphy clutching her neck.

"I'm done playing Princess." He says and she remembers her weapon. She grabs her weapon which turns out to be her scalpel and slices his throat. Then the drop ship door opens but she doesn't even bother to look, she keeps her eyes fixated on Murphy's.

"Princess, actually did it. Your one of us now." Murphy chokes out. He falls to the floor with blood gushing down his neck and she drops the scalpel before turning to Bellamy who is now inside saying, "And you thought I couldn't take care of myself."

"Princess, are you okay?" Bellamy asks.

She stares at him and Octavia runs in after him.

She gasps and exclaims, "Clarke?! Are you okay? Is he really dead?"

Clarke looks down at the body and slowly nods her head before rushing out of the drop ship with the two Blake's following after her. They call after her and she turns to them but before anyone can say anything Raven shouts for Clarke. She helps a limping Finn who

has been shot in the chest. Jasper and Monty have joined the group at this point and they help carry a now unconscious Finn to the drop ship.

"Wait. This isn't sanitary there's a dead body in there." Clarke says breaking her silence and confused faces of the small group turn to her.

"I'll get rid of it just take care of Collins." Bellamy says and calls some of his boys to help with the body. Then Clarke is forced to get back to work to save Finn's life.

Once inside she starts ordering them to place him on the drop ship carefully and to grab her utensils for her.

"How did this happen?" She asks as they take off his shirt.

"The idiot took a bullet for me. When Murphy started shooting it went for me but he saved me. Can you fix him?" Raven explains.

"I hope I can but there's too many people here. Jasper and Monty thank you for helping but you have to leave." She says examining the wound and they do as asked.

"You guys need to hold him down. He'll start to move. I have no anesthesia so it'll be really painful. He'll be awake so I need you guys to also calm him down." Clarke commands sanitizing the area.

"How do we do that?" Raven asks.

"Keep eye contact and just talk to him. Make him focus on you and not the pain." Clarke explains.

"Ready?" She adds. After they nod she starts the incision and sure enough he wakes up shouting in pain.

_**Preview for next Chapter: After the surgery all Clarke wants to do is sleep and forget the day's events but the girls won't let her take a break. The rest of the night is a much-needed girls day and girls talk. Will secrets be told? Will Finn even survive? And the following day Octavia wants them to be prepared if anything like this happens again so they take the self-defense offered but Bellamy shows up and wants to be alone with Clarke. And things start to spice up when he wants to see if her fighting skills are any good. **_

_**Stay tuned my lovely readers. I'm thinking of posting every Wednesday since the season is over now so I hope I can continue to.**_

_**Thanks**__** to the all of you who read and support my story. Special thanks to user: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, I love your comments. I know it seems like I'm writing a slow burn for any real Bellarke scenes but I'm trying to stay in touch with the characters and for these two it does take them awhile before they finally realize how in love they are. Again thank you for your support. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Finn's cries of pain can be heard throughout the camp, radiating from the walls of the drop ship. Clarke has successfully taken out the bullet in his chest and is about to sew up when she notices an odd color.

"Oh no." Clarke says examining it closer.

"What?" Raven asks.

"It's another bullet." Clarke answers.

"Two bullets?! Talk about taking a bullet for someone you love." Octavia says and notices all the eyes on her. "I mean... Care for? It's a saying." She stutters on a way to fix her mistake.

"Is it over?" Finn asks in pain.

"I'm sorry Finn but there's another bullet." Clarke answers. "Like before just focus on something else to dull out the pain." She adds.

"It didn't work last time, you heard me yelling, the whole camp did." Finn says.

"Then find something else to focus on if I don't get this bullet out soon and stitch you back up you'll get an infection, and we won't have the medicine to heal you." Clarke states. He nods and she looks at the girls briefly before going in again for the second bullet. As she's working her mind starts to wander and she can't help but wonder why Finn went to so much trouble for Raven. They are practically family so it must be the reason but she can't help but wonder if he still loves her. He can't love two people at the same time she thinks to herself but then finds it contradictory to herself. This thought quickly vanishes by the sound of Finn screaming out in pain and the girls efforts in trying to soothe him.

"Clarke it's not working." Octavia says.

"Finn just focus on one thing. The wall, Raven, Octavia, the light, I don't care what just focus on it. One thing and just breathe. Try to calm down or you'll seize up and this'll be a completely different problem." Clarke explains and he seems to calm down. When she looks up from the wound to see what he's focused on she finds him starring at her. She calms him down. After she's gotten the second bullet she sends the girls to prepare the tea for him while she stitches him back up.

"You were my calm object you know. Whenever I look at you the whole world goes away." Finn says.

"I know the feeling." She says and is soon done with the stitches. "The girls will be here soon. You'll need to stay here they can help you to the bed when they get back and you'll also need to drink the tea twice a day with a lot of water in-between. I have to go wash up." She adds.

"Clarke. Thank you for saving my life, again." He says with a smile and with a smile on her lips she leaves.

She doesn't even bother to clean up she just walks straight into her empty tent. She just wants everything and everyone to go away even if it be for just a few moments, to get some peace in a world where she thinks she'll never find it. Everyday is a new challenge and she's getting sick of it. She killed someone a bad someone yes, but still a person. She can't help but feel horrible. She buries her hands in her hair before rubbing them on her face forgetting the blood entirely until she looks down at her clothes. Murphy's blood on her clothing as well as Finn's on her hands, she's covered in blood. She stares at her hands horrified and hears people call her name. She looks up to see the concerned faces of Octavia and Raven.

"Did you forget it's girls day? We all really need one right now." Octavia says with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah come on, we'll all wash up." Raven says and they help her up. "Plus Bellamy was annoying us asking how you are." Raven adds as they walk to a nearby river to wash up.

"Did you guys help Finn?" She asks avoiding any talk that might concern Bellamy.

"No Bellamy told us to take care of you. He said he'll take care of Finn." Raven answers.

"I can take care of myself if he doesn't know that now..." She starts shaking her head but stops talking feeling frustrated. She sighs before adding, "And help Finn? Those two can't even be in the same room."

"It's fine. He told me he'll behave. He also told me to help you. He's doing this for you." Octavia explains.

She looks at the two girls and says, "I just need to get clean we can talk after."

After sending the girls to go after Clarke, Bellamy leaves for the drop ship with the tea in hand. He can't help but think of Clarke and how she must be doing with everything. A voice interrupts his thoughts however.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Finn says.

"Clarke needs time and the girls are taking care of her. So I have to and I am leader I have to make sure everyone at camp is well." Bellamy says setting the tea down elsewhere before helping Finn into one of the more comfortable drop ship beds.

He hands him the cup of tea asking, "So are you alright?"

"I got shot twice. What do you think?" Finn says sipping the tea.

"I knew this wouldn't go well. So we came to keep you company too. The girls are having their girls day so we need a boys day." Jasper says walking in with Monty.

"Yeah you never got your bachelor party." Monty adds.

"Then we'll need this." Bellamy says fumbling around the medical cabinets then reveals the moonshine.

"Won't Clarke need that?" Finn asks.

"You use to be more fun. And Jasper can always make more." Bellamy says before taking a long swig. He sits on the floor next to Jasper and Monty in front of Finn who sits on the bed.

"Yeah all these problems take the fun right out. Just like the searing pain in my chest." Finn says before taking the bottle and drinking some as well.

"We'll take your mind off it. So Clarke killed Murphy huh?" Jasper says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah she did then freaked out, classic Princess move." Bellamy explains.

"Hope she's alright." Monty says taking a swig then passes it to Jasper.

"It's her first kill. She's not okay she's just holding it together." Bellamy states.

"Maybe you two can bond by sharing experiences." Finn says before drinking from the bottle.

"What is your problem? I'm trying to be nice to you." Bellamy says.

"You are my problem. Your reckless and stupid and you still got the girl. My girl. Your married to her and I can't do anything because she thinks it's right for the camp." Finn explains then drinks more from the bottle.

Jasper takes the bottle saying, "Hey there buddy calm down on this stuff. I think your already getting drunk."

Finn doesn't take the hint of stopping from Jasper and goes further in saying, "And you don't deserve her."

"I am really trying not to hurt you because I know your hurt but keep talking and I will hurt you, just not enough to damage anything." Bellamy states drinking half the bottle of the moonshine to calm himself.

"Come on if you two are gonna be drunks we need some fun too." Jasper says then goes to the cabinet pulling out another bottle.

"Now this is better." Jasper says and passes it to Monty.

"Yeah just watch the show." Monty says and the two boys stare at the other two who are still bickering with one another.

"And another thing if I don't deserve her than why was she so willing to kiss me?" Bellamy says and they all stare at him.

"What did you say?" Finn asks.

"Nothing I'm drunk." Bellamy covers up and drinks some more.

Finn pulls the bottle from him and takes a long swig before asking again, "What do you mean?"

"Fine but only because I know you'll forget in the morning." Bellamy says looking at Finn then turns back to the group saying, "We were fighting and it just happened."

"I knew it was real. Fighting is...it's love. You love Clarke and so does Finn." Jasper mumbles clearly drunk now.

"Who will win?" Monty adds.

"I'm the only real choice here." Finn says.

"No your not." Bellamy states and the two stare at each other.

Across from them Monty says, "I think Finn."

"No my moneys on Bellamy." Jasper says and the two start laughing.

"You need to sleep your hurt." Bellamy says to Finn.

"Now I can't with the nauseating thought of you kissing Clarke burned into my mind." Finn states.

"Then let me help you." Bellamy says before grabbing Finn's head and smacking it onto the wall behind him. Finn falls onto the pillow now asleep or rather unconscious.

"What? I didn't really hurt him, I hit him lightly. I helped him sleep. He was getting annoying. So lets drop the Clarke talk." Bellamy says.

"Fine maybe we should just get some sleep." Monty says.

"Yeah." Bellamy answers leaning back on the drop ship wall.

Jasper curls up on the floor and says, "Night night." Soon Monty falls asleep too but Bellamy still thinks about Clarke before falling asleep as well.

After their showers the girls leave for the tent Octavia and Raven now share.

They lay down and Octavia tries to spark up a conversation saying, "So on these slumber party things I've heard about, there are pillow fights, truth or dare, and lots of talking."

"You want boy talk and pillow fights?" Raven laughs.

"I was locked in a floorboard if you don't remember so yes I do. Truth or dare." Octavia says.

"Dare." Raven challenges and they all sit up to witness this.

"Go to the drop ship and get us some moonshine to liven this girls day." Octavia says.

"Easy enough." Raven says before exiting the tent.

"So Clarke..." Octavia starts.

"I don't think I want to play." Clarke groans.

"Come on. It'll take your mind off of everything or if you want we could have boy talk. How are things with Finn or my brother, Bellamy?" Octavia says.

"Okay you win." She says and adds, "Truth."

Raven walks in with the moonshine and Octavia says, "Just in time. Clarke just said truth."

"The guys are asleep in the drop ship with bottles too. Jasper woke up when I walked in and said bachelor party. So I grabbed the bottle that was most full and another full one for us. Guess this is your bachelorette party." Raven says.

"So truth, Raven you go ahead and say it." Octavia says with a smile and grabs the moonshine from Raven after she finishes her swig.

"Okay. Truth. Clarke what has been going on with you and Bellamy and has anything happened between you two?" Raven asks.

"Your only allowed one question." She says thinking over the events of last night with Bellamy.

"Come on Clarke." Octavia says.

"Ugh fine." She says and thinks before continuing, "Well Bellamy and I are leaders and now married. There's mutual respect for one another..."

"Come on get to the point." Raven says.

"Fine we kissed." She states. Ravens eyes go huge and Octavia chokes on her sip.

"Go on." Octavia says.

Clarke grabs the bottle and takes a long swig before responding. "In the drop ship yesterday night. After you left."

"So that's why no one won the fight." Octavia laughs.

"I think they both won the fight." Raven laughs. "So explain the kiss." Raven adds.

"I was against the wall, his hands were on my waist and I had my hands in his hair and neck. We kissed for awhile till we heard a noise. That's as far as we went and will go." She answers almost ashamed by it and takes another swig of moonshine.

"Okay eww stop. I'm happy for you but that's also my brother." Octavia grimaces.

"He's hot, you should be use to it with all the girls he's been with." Raven laughs.

"Can we not? We should sleep I don't feel like having a hangover in the morning and I'm hoping you two forget this by morning." She says.

"Wait Octavia didn't get one!" Raven shouts.

"Okay. Truth. Shoot." Octavia says.

"Lincoln. Explain the deal with him." Raven says.

"I love him. He's not like the other grounders. Now with the peace treaty maybe we can finally have a real relationship other than in a cave. And yes we have had sex." Octavia answers.

"Clarke you really killed Murphy?" Raven asks after the tent falls silent for too long.

"Yeah I did. Goodnight." She answers before lying down.

"Clarke the badass. I like it." Raven says before laying down to sleep as well.

"Night girls." Octavia says and soon they all fall asleep.

The next day the girls wake up and are in the middle off having breakfast when Raven says, "We remember you know."

"I was hoping you guys forgot." Clarke says and gets up to leave.

"Hey wait. I got a great idea. Self defense class." Octavia says standing up as well.

"What?" Clarke asks.

"Self-defense class we all need to take it sometime so why not now when were together. Come on it'll be fun." Octavia pleads.

"I think it'll be cool." Raven says before adding, "Don't worry your husband isn't teaching."

"Okay I guess I could punch something." Clarke says and follows Octavia who leads them to the place. They walk into a very large tent that holds the guns, sharp weapons, and the other more basic weapons like the staff.

"Ooh gun." Raven says picking up one of her liking.

"Stick." Octavia says picking up a staff.

"It's a staff." Clarke answers eyeing all the weapons.

"Lets get started." Raven says with a smile and soon their practicing with each other and with some others who happen to walk in. The others walk out after awhile and only the girls are left. They take a break sipping water and talking before hearing a voice say, "Surprised to find you guys here."

They turn to see none other than Bellamy standing by the door.

"My idea of bonding." Octavia says and greets her brother. Clarke doesn't bother to turn around she keeps her eyes on the weapons and wonders if her scalpel should be in the mix as well. It was her weapon of choice for killing Murphy.

"Mind if I talk to the Princess alone?" Bellamy asks looking at the two girls in front of him. They nod and call out their goodbyes to Clarke before slipping out. They leave heading for the drop ship to check on the patient Finn and the other two drunks.

"How are you?" Bellamy asks once their alone.

"Fine." Clarke answers still not turning around.

"So the Princess is taking self-defense class?" He asks with a smirk.

"It was your sisters idea." She answers turning around with a small smile.

"Did you learn anything?" He asks with a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm not some damsel in distress I can take care of myself. You don't need to send the girls to check on me I can handle it." She says suddenly remembering him sending the girls to her in the first place.

"I know you can take care of yourself but handling it, handling that you killed Murphy, I'm not so sure." He says.

"Did you handle your first kill any better?" She asks. He looks down avoiding the question and after awhile says, "You know the real weapon is the staff. Or it's the first weapon anyone should start to train with. Skill is really needed with the staff which you need before you can access the other weapons."

She looks at the weapons and understands why he doesn't want to talk about his first kill, the memory of it is just something too harsh to bare. "Makes sense. The first real weapon should prepare you for the rest. Testing you in every area of skill before you can be ready for the others." She says using her more serious tone of voice.

"Show me what you've learned." He says grabbing two staffs and tossing her one.

She catches it asking, "What? No."

"Afraid I'll beat you? You've always been up for a challenge don't quit on me now, Princess." He says with his classic smirk.

"Fine but I will win." She says with a confident smile.

"Not likely. Remember whose the rebel leader." He says confidently before hitting his staff against hers.

"We really need weapons for this?" She asks with a smirk before charging at him with the staff. He's able to catch it and she hits his staff instead of him.

He smirks at her and knocks her staff out of her hands in one fluid motion saying, "Guess you don't need it" With a smirk of her own she kicks his staff away and tries to punch him on the arm but he easily blocks her holding her arm behind her back.

"Try harder Princess. This was too easy." He says against her neck and she can practically feel him smirking.

"I'm not even getting started." She says and jabs her elbow against him before kicking him to the floor. She smiles saying, "Guess I won."

"We're not over yet." He says pulling her down as well and flipping them so he's on top of her.

"Now I won." he adds. She uses all her strength to flip them over. She's on top of him and they both pause catching their breaths.

"Tie." She says and they both get up. She turns back to the weapons and stares at them still trying to catch her breath.

She can feel him behind her as he says, "Killing isn't the only way its just the last option. There's other ways of defending yourself."

"I did what I had to do. I couldn't..." She turns her head to the side starting to explain but he says, "I know."

She can feel his back behind her as a hand grazes her stomach. She starts to ask but he cuts her off saying, "Right here, if you hit this part you can knock you opponent down."

She closes her eyes staying quiet just enjoying the feel of his hands on her.

His hands roam higher to her ribs and in her ear says, "Hit your opponent here and you can break a rib."

"I know I'm a doctor I know the body better then you." She says turning around to face him. He drops his hands off her and she misses the feel instantly.

She brings a hand to his neck and says, "If you want to kill someone fast you strike here, the jugular. That's how I killed him."

"My first kill was with my bare hands too." He says and brings his hands back, this time on her waist. She continues to move her fingers across his neck and looks up to meet with his eyes. They start to close the distance between them and...

_**Preview for Next Chapter: Something has gone wrong with Finn's surgery and the others race against time to save him. But will they be too late? Clarke blames herself for the surgery complication and discusses relationship advice with Monty while Bellamy does the same with Octavia. **_

_**Btw sorry about the format idk how to do page breaks they never stay after I save them its but frustrating me. If anyone knows plz tell me. If you guys want a little teaser preview to the next ch tell me and I'll upload a little snippet for you guys. **__**Anyway thank you guys and plz review. Reviews make me write faster lol**_**_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

They start to close the distance between them until a voice interrupts them.

"Clarke." It calls out and both leaders turn to see Octavia and Raven entering the tent. Upon seeing them Clarke and Bellamy both take a step away from each other suddenly uncomfortable.

"Sorry to interrupt, were you guys gonna kiss again?" Octavia asks with a smirk that says 'I knew it.'

Bellamy turns to Clarke with a questioning look at how his sister knows but as she opens her mouth to explain they hear Jasper join the group asking, "They gonna kiss again?"

Now it's her turn to look at him questioningly while he answers her unspoken question, "I was drunk."

"Well so was I. Like I wish I was right now." She says running a hand through her hair feeling frustrated. She turns away from him and he turns to the others, to see Jasper and Monty now with the group.

"Okay sorry to interrupt you guys almost kissing again but its Finn, he's seizing up. We need you at the drop ship Clarke."" Raven says and Clarke follows her out quickly.

Left in the tent are Bellamy, Octavia, and Monty all standing there awkwardly.

"What'd she say about it?" Bellamy asks Octavia referring to the kiss he and Clarke shared in the drop ship.

"What?" Octavia asks and Bellamy rolls his eyes.

"The kiss." Monty answers for him.

"I think its friend or girl code to not tell you." She says turning from Monty back to her brother.

"What about sibling code?" He asks with a smirk.

"He's got a point." Monty says and with a glare from Bellamy stampers a "Well I should go."

After he's left Bellamy turns back to his sister asking, "Well?"

"She's confused. This marriage thing is for life and I know you love her so make it happen before its too late and she picks the easy choice." She answers.

"Finn. You know that's not an option she's married to me." He says.

"And you and I both know that she won't follow your rules and neither will he. The question is are you going to fight for her too?" She says and he realizes just how smart his sister is.

With a smile he says, "You know for being locked in the floorboards most of your life, your pretty perceptive."

"So I guess that's a yes." She says with a smile as well.

He ignores her statement and more seriously adds, "What's wrong with Finn?"

"Lets just go to the drop ship so you can see. He's shaking uncontrollably and I don't think it's an infection." She adds and with a nod they leave together for the drop ship.

At the drop ship Finn cries out in pain and spasms out of control. Clarke overlooks his wound again and tries to calm him down but it's no use he continues to shout uncontrollably.

"I don't understand what happened he should be healing not spasming unless….no it can't be..." Clarke mumbles and runs to the cabinet to check the bullets she pulled out of him earlier. She throws the nearest item around which happens to be an empty bottle from the table in frustration and it shatters into pieces on the floor. She runs a hand through her hair trying to figure out a solution.

"Clarke what is it?" Raven asks concerned, still at Finn's side trying to console him but he is still struggling with the pain.

"The bullets. They're not one of ours. It's one of the grounders, he must've stolen the gun before he came here. The only two left of his bullets just happened to hit him. Dammit." Clarke explains frustrated.

"Well then no big right? We can just go to the grounders and ask for help." Raven says.

"You don't understand his condition has worsened at such a rapid rate by the time we get the medicine, he might be…we might be too late." Clarke says close to tears and sees Raven already tearing up.

"Well we have to try." Raven shouts.

Clarke moves over to Finn and says, "I'm so sorry Finn. I can give you a shot for the pain to stop it for a while and buy us time with the tea but…" Now she's crying and Finn runs a hand over her face wiping away her tears saying, "It's okay Clarke. It'll be okay." That's the moment Bellamy and Octavia walk in.

"What's happening?" The two Blake's ask and Raven explains while Clarke gives Finn the shot to calm down the pain.

"Clarke." Octavia says but she just walks past them out the door. She catches her breath from all the crying and wipes her tears willing herself to stop. Thats when she notices someone followed her and that someone is directly behind her.

"Princess, it'll be okay." Bellamy says.

"No it won't and it's all my fault." Clarke says in tears turning to face him.

"You couldn't have.." He starts but she cuts her off, "Yes I could have. I should have. It is my job to know. I should've checked the bullets. I should've checked on him first thing in the morning not be with Octavia and Raven practicing defense or with you when I had a patient." He looks down and she realizes it came out wrong but she doesn't have the energy to try to fix it, she just sighs.

"He was with the guys you couldn't have known." He states.

"I should've! He's gonna die and it's gonna be all my fault because I wasn't paying attention, because I was distracted." She shouts but says the last part in a whisper.

"Clarke…" He starts but she turns away saying, "I can't do this right now we have to find the grounders."

She starts to walk away but he catches up to her saying, "I'm coming."

She turns to face him saying, "You don't have to do this. It is my problem to fix. I caused this not you.'

"Well I'm going too, we're both leaders here, remember?" He says and takes a step closer to her before saying in a lower voice, "And we're not done here either." Then he walks past her to their tent to gather his things and she stands there in shock by his words. She shakes off the thought before going to check on the patient and to see whose going on the trip.

Clarke briefly checks on Finn and after seeing the shot took affect with him fast asleep she turns to the others.

"I'm going with you." Raven states after Clarke turns to them.

"No your not." She states firmly. Raven starts to protest so she pulls her closer saying, "If he does die it'll be easier with someone he loves right there with him. You're staying for him. We have this. Just, just trust me."

Raven nods and Clarke turns to the others saying, "Octavia your coming and Monty so are you."

"Hey why not me?" Jasper asks.

"Be here for Raven and Finn they need a friend as great as you right now. Plus Monty is better at identifying plants which could come in handy if we need to find the cure." Clarke explains and he nods his head. "Go get ready. Meet at the gate. We leave as soon as possible." She adds to the others before going to her tent to get herself ready.

Back at her tent, Clarke gets her stuff ready as Bellamy does too. They both stay silent until they turn for the door and Bellamy grabs her arm.

She turns around confused and he says, "I know your doing this for spacewalker, because he might die but I would hope it's not for something else."

"We can't do this right now he needs us to go get that medicine." She says annoyed by his comment.

"We need to talk about us Princess. The kiss." He says leaning into her and he enjoys the way her gaze drops to his lips before meeting his eyes again. "Just remember that when you're saving him. When he gets better and is fighting for you or even kissing you to get you back, just remember how you felt at this moment. Remember the kiss, the feeling of my lips on yours and the way you enjoyed it. And how at this very moment you're craving for me to kiss you." He adds and teases her lips by nearing them to only pull away when she starts to grow closer to his lips. "We'll talk later." She repeats before leaving the tent followed by him.

Once outside the gates Octavia tells them they should stop by Lincoln's cave first. Clarke and Monty walk at a slower pace talking while the two Blake's walk at a faster pace also talking.

"Good now I'll know where you run off to." Bellamy tells his sister.

"Just remember I know all your secrets big brother, one very big beautiful blonde secret." Octavia answers.

"I already told her." He says.

Octavia smiles and says, "You have the worst timing. Finn might die and you're proclaiming your love for her."

"Not exactly." He says.

"Oh what did you do? You better not have messed this up." Octavia adds.

"I just made her realize she has feelings for me too not just Finn. Who isn't even an option." He answers.

"Okay I don't think I wanna hear the end of this if it ends up how most of your girl stories end." She cringes.

"It's not like that I didn't even kiss her. I just teased her." He answers.

She cringes saying, "Gross!"

"I am going to have to see my baby sisters grounder boyfriend who I've tried to keep away from her to get a cure for my wife's ex-boyfriend. I think you can deal with my story if I have to deal with all this." He replies.

"Well you don't have to worry about him. You'll just have to worry about your wife and getting the medicine to Finn in time." She says as they arrive to the cave. "I'll go in first. Give me five minutes." She says.

He nods saying, "Be careful."

"Yes, big brother." She says with a smile and hugs him before going inside. He stands by a tree waiting for the other two to catch up to them, they've been chatting the entire way too and have fallen behind.

Clarke and Monty fell behind due to talking about a certain somebody. The conversation came up when Monty asked about him.

"You know he is such an ass. He tells me to remember this moment for when I'm with Finn. Can you believe him? He just gets me so mad." Clarke rambles and Monty just listens to her ramblings.

"Well are you going to be with Finn or Bellamy?" Monty asks.

"I don't know. I'm married to Bellamy and Finn was my first love. I'm supposed to be with Bellamy for the sake of the camp but I don't know. I don't know what to do and I'm just dumping all my problems on you because you're neutral. Octavia is his brother, Raven is Finn's ex, and Jasper is practically team me and Bellamy." She rambles on.

"Team Flarke or team Bellarke." Monty laughs and she turns to him with a glare.

"What is that?" She asks annoyed.

"The names put together." He says with a smile.

"That better not catch on." She says and can't help but laugh.

"So how has the move with Bellamy been?" He asks.

"Confusing. This day has been so confusing no this whole week has been. Tell me what to do." She says.

"Okay look I can't tell you what to do and they can't either. You have to listen to what you think not everyone else; it's what you feel. Maybe Finn was just your first love or maybe he wasn't. Maybe Bellamy was a mistake or maybe he wasn't. It's for you to decide." He explains.

"I didn't even know Bellamy was an even an option until today and I have to focus on getting the medicine for Finn, to save his life rather then worrying about my stupid love life problems. I'm being stupid, at a moment of crisis of Finn close to death I am thinking about Bellamy and my stupid problems." She says and they reach the cave to see Bellamy waiting outside.

"Where's Octavia?" Monty asks. "Inside she said to wait five minutes." Bellamy answers.

"Wow and your actually listening to her guess that's personal growth." Clarke says sarcastically with a smirk. Bellamy smirks at her comment and keeps eyeing her, enjoying how uncomfortable it makes her.

"We are here for Finn, stop looking at me like that." She states glaring at him.

"I know but he's not here." Bellamy answers with a smirk and she suppresses a smile.

"You guys do know I'm still here right?" Monty asks.

"And us." Octavia says appearing from the cave with Lincoln beside her.

"Glad to see the marriage worked out I always thought it would." Lincoln says then more seriously adds, "So what is this about a friend of yours?"

Clarke walks up to him pulling out one of the bullets and hands it to him saying,

"He was shot twice I took the bullets out and sewed him up. Everything was fine until I checked and he was seizing up. It was a poison in the bullets that got into his system. I brought the bullets we were hoping you knew of a cure."

Lincoln examines the bullets before saying, "I know where we can find the cure its the root of a plant. It has to be made a tea or if his condition has worsened we will need the extracts to inject it in the injury. How long has it been?"

"About a day." She replies.

He looks at the ground then back up at her saying, "This plant is far. It's about a days walk. I'm sorry."

"We have to try." She says and he nods.

"Follow me then, we must hurry." He says and they follow him out.

Back at the drop ship Jasper is trying to lighten the mood of a very distraught Raven while Finn is still asleep from the effects of the shot.

"Jasper it's okay you don't have to try to make me feel better. You'd make me feel better if you use that walkie-talkie to contact Monty." Raven says.

"Okay." Jasper says and fishes the walkie-talkie out of his bag. He takes it out and says, "Monty this is Jasper asking for an update. Do you read me?"

"Yeah I read you. We're on our way to get the medicine now. Lincoln said its about a days walk so we're rushing. How's Finn?" Monty asks.

"He's asleep the medicine made him fall sleep. Ask Clarke how long that will last and if he wakes up what we should do. Over." Raven says.

"Clarke." They hear Monty say and then hear Clarke, "The shot is suppose to last half a day. When he wakes up make sure he eats and has the tea. Prepare more tea he should have some every hour once he's awake. Keep an eye on him and report back to me if there's any change."

"Clarke. Tell me the truth. I trust you and all but tell me if you think you'll really be able to make it in time." Raven says her voice cracking.

"Raven. I am going to try my best, we all will. When we get the plant we need I assure you I will run back to camp, but even then we need to get the extracts and inject it into his injury." Clarke says and feels sad for Raven. It's her only family, or she thinks it is.

"Thank you Clarke. Just try to be fast. We'll keep you on update. Over and Out." Raven says and turns off the walkie-talkie. Raven looks at the floor fighting back tears and Jasper pulls her in for a hug.

"They're doing their best Raven. They'll make it. They always do, they have to." Jasper says trying to comfort her but also gets emotional himself. He fights back tears for his fallen friend and tries to keep composure for Raven's sake, for Finn's sake.

It's been an hour of hiking through the woods and they still haven't found the plant their searching for. Lincoln showed all of them the plant and told them to keep an eye out just in case they stumble upon one before reaching the location. It's only luck if they do stumble on one but the real shot they have is if they make it to the bushes Lincoln says are far away.

"So how do you even know where we're going?" Bellamy asks Lincoln.

"I have a map." Lincoln answers.

"After this we should really compare notes with your people if this ever happens again. Maybe then we might have a shot." Bellamy says.

"Shut up Bellamy." Clarke says and walks ahead of him to check the map.

"Face reality Princess we probably won't make it." Bellamy says.

"No!" She exclaims and turns around giving him a deathly glare. She waits for him to catch up the extra few steps before continuing, "He is going to make it. I can't let him die. If he dies today it is my fault and I won't let that happen. Whether you like it or not." She pushes his chest and turns around to leave but she hears him ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe you don't want him to live since you're so hellbent on not letting us get to the medicine in time. I told you to stay back for a reason and this was it." She says clearly mad now and the others stop to try to calm them down but it's no use they're both livid now.

"You don't order me to do anything. I don't follow orders from you and why the hell would I want him dead? Because he's a problem? Because he might ruin the peace treaty? Because he wants you back? Those are reasons for me to want him dead but I don't. I am leader of our people as much as you are and I care about our people. I see that's very hard for you believe but if you would step down that damn pedestal your on you'd see that I actually care. So no I don't want him dead I am just trying to prepare you for the fact he might die." He yells back equally as angry.

"Guys!" Octavia shouts and they both stop glaring at each other and turn to stare at her. "This isn't helping we have to hurry up and not waste anymore time. Lincoln said its just over that hill so if guys really do care about him hurry up." Clarke nods and walks ahead with them while Bellamy stays behind with Monty at a slower pace.

"She doesn't know you're an option." Monty says which causes Bellamy to turn to him confused. "She didn't know until today you were an option for her. She didn't realize how she felt about both of you. We talked earlier in the woods and I can tell you she won't choose him if you show her your a real choice." He continues and Bellamy gives him a small smile of appreciation. He thinks it over and decides Monty is right, he has to try. His Princess may get him mad most of the time but he won't loose her to Finn without a fight and he surely won't loose Finn before the fight even starts.

The drop ship is filled with the sweet aroma of seaweed tea for Finn as he wakes up from the shot Clarke gave him earlier. After he eats he is forced to drink the tea and says he feels better but he looks worse.

"Are you sure your not in any pain?" Raven asks.

"Why do I really look that bad?" Finn asks.

"No she's just saying you took two bullets that are infected with some poison we'd understand if you weren't feeling too well." Jasper says which earns him a smack on the arm from Raven and a laugh from Finn.

"Okay a little sore but the tea is helping for the pain." Finn confesses.

"Well good. I'm sure their going to be back soon. Maybe we should check in on them." Raven says and Jasper nods taking out the walkie-talkie.

"This is Jasper and Raven. Finn is awake. Do you read, Monty?" Jasper says into the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah I read you. How's Finn doing?" Monty answers.

"He is doing fine just tired." Finn answers.

"You shouldn't move too much Finn. Just sleep and drink tea we already got the medicine." Clarke says from the other end.

"Thanks guys. Just don't worry about me. I'm just so tired..." Finn says and there's shouting from their side of the walkie-talkie.

"Raven what's happening?!" Clarke asks suddenly scared.

"I think he's asleep. He just fell unconscious what should I do?" Raven responds.

"Wet rags, anything to wake him up. We'll be there as soon as we can." Clarke says and walks away.

"Wake him up we're gonna be there soon. Over and Out." Monty says and rushes to follow Clarke.

Jasper throws the walkie-talkie back in his bag and rushes to get water.

He splashes some on Finn's face and Raven gets rags to do it more gently but Finn still isn't responding.

"Finn! Wake up! You will not do this to me! You are my family! Your my only family! I love you...I need you!" Raven yells at him shaking him to wake up.

Jasper continues to dab water on his face and brings out the moonshine. He waves the bottle under Finn's nose and Finn wakes up instantly.

After the steep hill down they have finally gotten the medicine they needed and after a walkie-talkie conversation try even harder to hurry back. Clarke tells Octavia to get more samples of the plant for medical purposes with Lincoln while she takes what she needs back to Finn.

"No Octavia you can't be alone with him." Bellamy says.

"You can stay too." Clarke says and walks away with the plant safely in her backpack and Monty at her side.

"Fine, but don't be late back to camp." Bellamy tells his sister and after a glare at Lincoln follows the others back to camp. Octavia and Lincoln share a smile

while they pick the plants and hear a certain married couple yelling from a distance.

"I thought you were going to stay with your sister?" Clarke says hearing Bellamy join them.

"I have to make sure you two make it back in one piece." Bellamy answers.

"I thought there aren't anymore threats." Monty says.

"There aren't any that we know of." Clarke answers.

"Lincoln says there are more tribes out there we have to be prepared for anything." Bellamy says.

"Which is why we have self defense class." Clarke says. Monty has fallen back a few spaces unable to keep up with their fast pace.

"Monty check back with Jasper. I want a report on whether they woke him up and his overall status." Clarke orders and Monty does so from still paces behind them. Bellamy is now at Clarke's side and says, "Princess on a mission."

"Yeah. Someone might die and we're taking too long we still have to get the extracts from the plant then inject it into him. We don't even know if he's stable." She answers and he can see her worry written all over her face.

"He is! They say he comes in and out of consciousness. We need to hurry." Monty says.

"Okay tell them I'll be there soon." Clarke says and starts running.

"Princess!" Bellamy shouts.

"Take care of Monty! They need the medicine." Clarke shouts back and runs faster back to camp.

"She's running back. She'll be there soon. Over and out." Monty says and starts to run to catch up to the others. He catches up to Bellamy and Bellamy says, "Hurry up." Soon they're running after Clarke to make sure gets there safely and to save Finn.

Clarke arrives at the gate and waits for the doors to open catching her breath. Once the doors creak open she runs inside straight to the drop ship. She takes the plant out and starts to get extracts not even bothering to check on any of them.

In doing so she asks, "How is he?"

"He's consciousness now." Raven says.

"Hurry." Jasper says just as she finishes getting the extracts.

"Hold him down this has got to go in his injury. And he has to be still or I might hit something else." She says and they hold him down.

She looks at Finn briefly and after a nod injects it into his wound.

Finn starts shaking briefly before stopping completely.

"What happened?" Raven asks in tears. "Just wait it should work." She says checking his vitals. Clarke doesn't feel a steady pulse it seems dying down, she keeps starring at a lifeless looking Finn afraid to stare up and meet the eyes of the girl she promised would save his life. She does however look up and Raven starts yelling all sorts of things in tears.

"Jasper get Raven out of here." Clarke says and with a sad look Jasper does as told. She checks his vitals again and finds his pulse is even weaker. She runs a hand through her hair in tears that it seems Finn will die. She starts to cry thinking of everything that had gone wrong and everyone that has ever died in her life. She falls to the floor in tears and puts her head in her hands in defeat. Then she hears it, a gasp and turns to see Finn sitting up.

She runs to him and smiles saying, "Your alive."

"Thanks to you, again. Thank you for saving my life again." Finn says wiping away her tears.

"Thanks for being alive." She says and brings her hand up to her far to wipe away her tears but meets Finn's hand instead.

He holds her hand and says, "I love you Clarke and I think we keep finding our way back to each other for a reason."

He then lets go of her hand and instead brings it up to her face, pulling her in for a kiss. This is the moment Bellamy and Monty run inside with Raven and Jasper not far behind.

"I see Finn's back to normal now. Guess that means it'll be a fair fight. Now care to tell me what the hell you are doing?" Bellamy asks with a deathly glare.

_**Preview for next chapter: After Finn is cleared as stable he is free to go and the fallout of his almost death spreads throughout the camp. With the camp in worry of another threat might happen again the leaders have to find a solution. And with both boys fighting each other for Clarke she's more confused than ever. Tune in to find out who she chooses and what that choice will mean for the rest of them. **_

_**So pagebreaks never work for me so I decided to just do center alignment for a new paragraph. Does it look funky? Will you guys be cool with it? Just let me know and again thank you for all your feedback I love it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Finn holds her hand and says, "I love you Clarke and I think we keep finding our way back to each other for a reason." He then lets go of her hand and instead brings it up to her face, pulling her in for a kiss. This is the moment Bellamy and Monty run inside with Raven and Jasper not far behind.

"I see Finn's back to normal now. Guess that means it'll be a fair fight. Now care to tell me what the hell you are doing?" Bellamy asks with a deathly glare at Finn before looking back at Clarke who looks shocked.

"I'll check on you later, Finn. I'll give you a moment with the rest of them." Clarke says to Finn before pulling away from his hand. On her way out she takes Bellamy by the arm along with her.

"What was that Princess?" He asks once their alone outside.

"He kissed me." She answers.

"I saw that part." He says, his voice bitter.

"He just woke up after being dead and we were both emotional. It just happened in the heat of the moment and I really don't need to explain myself to you." She says and turns to leave but he grabs her arm.

He turns her to look at him and says, "Yes you do have to explain yourself to me because I am your husband and I told you we are not done talking." "I don't want to talk anymore Bellamy. I'm too exhausted for this fight right now. I just want to lie down and forget today." She says. He searches her face for something and pushes a strand of hair away from her face, nodding in agreement.

"Then come back to our tent." He says and she nods. With an arm around her he guides her to their tent. After lying in bed for just a few moments she falls asleep almost instantly. Bellamy lies down next to her and with an arm draped around her comfortably falls asleep as well. 

Back at the drop ship Finn has now sat up and the others surround him rejoicing over the fact he survived the poison.

"I'm fine guys thank you." Finn says with a small smile at how they worry over him.

"You should thank me. I got Lincoln to help and got the extra medicine Clarke ordered." Octavia says walking in with a basket full of the herb.

"Thank you Octavia and tell Lincoln I say thank you whenever you see him again." Finn says.

She nods setting the basket down before asking, "Where's my brother? I should tell him I'm here. He worries."

"I think he went to his tent." Raven says and Octavia leaves to go find him.

"Anyway how are you?" Raven adds turning back to Finn.

"I am fine like I keep telling you guys. It was just a close call." Finn answers.

"You almost died." Monty says.

"But he lives and still has the ongoing fight with Bellamy to look forward to, as he said before." Jasper says.

"That's right. Fight for the princess. You almost died and it still comes down to her." Raven says. They all turn to stare at her suddenly uncomfortable by the tense situation.

"My money's on Bellamy." Jasper adds with a smile. They all start laughing and discussing who thinks which will win in the fight over Clarke.

Octavia walks over to Bellamy's tent to tell him she made it home safely and enters to see the newly married couple snuggled up in bed. She smiles and just as she's about to leave sees Clarke start to stir awake. Clarke looks to her side at Bellamy then at Octavia before getting out of bed careful to not wake him.

Clarke steps outside with Octavia and says, "Not a word. Not now."

"I just came to tell him I made it here safely but I see he had other things on his mind. Like a certain blonde princess." Octavia says.

"I can't think like that right now. After the kiss with Finn and him being annoyingly protective. I just can't right now. I need to get clean and check on my patient." She says.

"Wait you kissed Finn? What happened while I was out picking you flowers? And he was obviously jealous." Octavia explains following Clarke who starts walking towards the gate.

"He had just woken up and we were both emotional. Happy he was alive and it just happened. Bellamy of course saw and got jealous, he said good now it'll be a fair fight." She explains as they leave the gate walls.

"Two boys fighting over you and you don't seem all that thrilled. Girls in your position would be having a blast." Octavia says.

"Well I'm not most girls." She says as they arrive at the stream.

"I know that's why my brother likes you so much and since you two are married it wouldn't make a difference to the camp if you guys started acting like it. Everyone has always thought you two are good together so you need to start thinking it too. Everything is okay now. If what's holding you back is that your waiting for the other shoe to drop then stop waiting because we have to live in the moment, seize the day, because yes our lives can be in danger tomorrow. We don't know what's out there but right now we are okay and we can afford to be happy. You can be happy, together. Your stronger together than you are apart. Its okay for you to be happy. So just be happy Clarke you deserve it and so does he." Octavia says.

"Thanks Octavia." She says with a nod. Octavia nods before going back to camp, leaving Clarke to bathe and think about their conversation.

Back at camp Octavia walks in the drop ship to find everyone still there, crowding over Finn.

"Did you tell him you came back in one piece?" Raven asks with a smirk upon seeing her.

"Nah he was asleep. I just ran into Clarke on the way back and we got to talking." Octavia answers.

"About the whole kiss thing and duel between Finn and Bellamy over the lovely princess?" Jasper asks and Monty pushes him with a face that says, 'stop talking.'

"It's okay you can talk about it. I kissed Clarke and Bellamy is jealous." Finn says.

"Well yeah he is her husband." Octavia says.

"Guess that makes you the dirty mistress this time and not Clarke." Raven adds.

"Its not like that, what I have with Clarke is real. It's worth fighting for. Bellamy doesn't even know her." Finn says.

"He loves her just as much as you do. And lets face it in a fight he wins." Octavia says.

"So Octavia and me think Bellamy." Jasper says.

"And Monty and I think Finn. He's a better person than Bellamy, no offense O." Raven says.

"So tie then, place your bets now because I shall go find her." Finn says getting up.

Clarke walks inside the gate walls freshly cleaned and composed to face the rest of the day ahead of her. She stops to get a drink of water and hears a familiar voice behind her. She sighs in exhaustion, feeling as if she hasn't slept at all and that the fight with Finn and Bellamy is never ending.

"Clarke we need to talk, you've been avoiding me since this morning." Finn says walking up from behind her.

"I have not. I've just been busy." She says not bothering to turn around.

"Clarke." Finn says and reaches out to hold her hand. She moves her hand away and turns around to face him.

"Just don't Finn I made my choice and it's not you. I thought we could start over but we can't it's not the same." She explains.

"Do you love him?" He asks.

"What?" She asks in disbelief.

"Do you love him? Just answer me. If you do I'll leave you alone but if you don't I'll know I still have a chance. That we still have a chance." He explains.

"You don't get the right to ask me that. You have no right." She says angrily and pushes the flap of the tent open to leave. She starts walking away and he catches up to her saying, "Answer me."

She turns around fuming and says, "Be quiet or the camp will hear you."

She turns to leave and walks away but his voice stops her and they halt by a tent to talk or rather for him to talk.

"I don't care if they do. They should know this wedding is a sham. Just answer me. Do you love him?" He yells and everyone around them turns to stare.

"Do you love Bellamy? Choose right now. Is it him or me?" He asks.

Of course the tent they stopped in front of happened to be the one Bellamy and Clarke now share. The flap opens and out comes Bellamy wearing his classic smirk.

"There you are Princess, I didn't see you in bed when I woke up." Bellamy says with a smirk, happy to be interrupting Finn who is annoying Clarke. Finn glares at Bellamy who stand between them looking back and forth at the two.

"Were you bothering her again?" Bellamy asks with a glare at Finn.

"No we were just talking. She doesn't need you for this." Finn answers.

"Oh really? Because as her husband it is my duty to be by her side." Bellamy says walking to Finn. Finn does the same until they are glowering over each other with glares.

Noticing this she moves over to stand between them as she always has to and with a glare says, "Can we not do this with the whole camp watching us?" They ease back but stay glaring at each other as she tries to calm them down.

Bellamy turns to walk away and Finn stays put saying, "Well your choice just got a lot easier."

"You know what I don't care if the whole camp is watching." Bellamy says and turns around, punching Finn. Finn stumbles back a few steps before advancing on Bellamy and then the two start fighting with no one to stop them not even Clarke. She commands a few men to pull them apart and both Monty and Jasper help in efforts to pull them apart. With a last look at each other they settle down. Bellamy looks at Clarke before walking away. Octavia soon follows after him looking back at Clarke with a pleading look. She however cannot go after him even if she wanted to because her feet take her in the other direction. She just wants to get away from it all but a voice pulls her back.

"Clarke we need to talk." Finn says walking to catch up to Clarke.

"Finn there's nothing to talk about, there is no us anymore. Accept that please and go get some rest." She says turning around to face him frustrated.

"Then what was that at the drop ship?" Finn asks.

"That was us both emotional and in need of comfort. We were both emotional it was nothing more than a brief moment between us. I thought in my head for a second that maybe there could be something between us again but I didn't feel what we had before." She answers.

"And with Bellamy?" He asks.

"With Bellamy it feels electric and exciting. I know it's dangerous and I shouldn't be involved with him knowing his reputation but I can't help what I feel and I won't hide it anymore. I don't need to, we're married." She answers and turns to leave.

He grabs her arm and says, "I will be here for you when he decides he's through with you but I won't wait forever Clarke." Then he leaves and she doesn't know where she can go for some alone time.

Octavia follows Bellamy outside the gates until he stops by a lake. She waits until he's calmed down a bit before finally talking.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks.

"I don't wanna talk right now, O." He answers.

"Okay then I'll talk and you can listen. Look I know your mad at Finn but you have to stop fighting with him, it makes Clarke feel torn..." She starts but he interrupts her.

"Well why should she feel torn? I'm her husband he's not." He says.

"He is still her friend. She cares about him and you. If you keep acting this way you'll only show her Finn was right about you." She says.

"Look, I talked to her and I know how she feels about you so just go talk to her. She hasn't been with Finn for a long time now, this is your chance so take it already. It's annoying the hell out of us." She adds with a smile at the end. They both laugh and he smiles at her before nodding and returning back to camp.

After the talk with Clarke, Finn left to his tent to sleep the day away but someone stops by instead.

"Hey Finn." Raven says walking inside.

"Hey Raven. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I came to check on you, to see if your okay after the fight with Bellamy." She answers sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I'm fine just hurt I guess. I really thought she would pick me." He says.

"Maybe this thing with Bellamy will be a phase. If she's smart she'll see what she's lost and go back to you." She answers.

He turns to her with a small sad smile and says, "Thanks."

She smiles back at him and says, "Hey what are friends for? I know of it was me I'd go back to you. So Clarke will too."

He leans in after she says that and kisses her. She's taken aback but smirks and deepens the kiss. She can help him through his pain and if it helps her get him back, it's a bonus. Soon their clothes are off and their deep in the covers in his bed.

Clarke decides to go to the drop ship and she hopes no one is in there. Walking inside however she sees Jasper and Monty there. She asks them to leave and they politely oblige. She runs a hand through her hair as she always does when she's frustrated and starts to sort things away. She starts thinking it all over and finds herself angry at Finns comments. She throws the rag she's been cleaning the table with on the floor.

"You okay there Princess?" Bellamy asks walking inside the drop ship.

She turns around running a hand through her hair in frustration and says, "Why is it you always find me when I'm like this?"

"It's a gift. Is it Finn? Did he..?" Bellamy starts but she cuts him off saying, "It isn't him."

"Is it me?" He asks.

"No it isn't either of you. It's me." She says and starts pacing.

"What do you mean princess?" He asks.

She leans against the wall across from him and says, "Nothing, I'm just..."

She stops as he walks closer to her and he leans in asking, "Your just what?"

"Stop it." She says placing a hand on his chest to push him away.

"Stop what?" He asks with a smirk and leans in even further.

"Finn stopped by after you left." She says and drops her hand.

"What did he say?" He growls, his jaw tensing as he takes a step back.

"Nothing I didn't already know he thought." She answers.

"Is this what your upset about? Finn? What the hell does he have to do with us? I'll finish this fight with him for good." He says suddenly full of anger advancing towards the door.

"Will you stop for one minute so I can..." She starts angrily.

"So you can what? Run back to him?" He yells turning around to face her.

"Will you stop so I can tell you that I told him I don't love him anymore!" She yells and he stays silent. "So next time you feel the need to ask me anything about Finn just ask, don't yell and accuse me of wanting to go back to him. Next time.." She continues but stops as he shushes her.

"What?" She yells.

"Stop so I can do this." He yells back and kisses her.

As he kisses her he pushes her back against the wall with his hands on her waist and moving across her body. Taken by surprise she responds rapidly by bringing her hands to his hair and pulling him closer. His hands roam across her body spreading heat wherever they touch.

He smirks at her and says, "Can't believe we're finally doing this."

"You make it sound so romantic." She laughs.

He smirks at her and while kissing her neck says, "Doesn't have to be romantic. Anything with you is just perfect."

"Yeah but shouldn't we take this where no one can walk in on us?" She asks breathless, leaning her head on the wall in pleasure.

"Do you really wanna wait that long?" He asks kissing her ear before biting it.

She smiles and while lifting up his shirt says, "Guess not." He takes off his shirt and takes hers off as well kissing her chest in doing so. He clears a space on a nearby bed throwing off a few leftover medical supplies in doing so and lays her on the bed leaving a trail of kisses from her stomach to her neck and on.

"Those could have been important medical supplies." She breathes out.

"Not as important as this." He says taking off her pants. She wiggles out of her pants while undoing his in the process. Nothing but their undergarments to separate them now. He runs his eyes down her body and says, "Your beautiful." She smiles and rolls them over to be on top.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She says while kissing his chest. He turns them over kissing her neck in doing so and travels upwards to her face. He stops just short of her lips and opens his eyes to stare at her. He bites her lip and smiles at her lustful stare. Not able to take anymore teasing from him she pulls his mouth towards her for a burning kiss. They continue kissing, hands roaming all over in ecstasy at the feel of each other, tearing off the rest of their clothes in doing so. Their skin burning with desire. He kisses her chest switching from biting and kissing on each breast. She throws her head back in pleasure gasping his name while her legs encircle around his waist.

"Bellamy..." She moans over and over.

She brings her head back to stare at him and moves up and down grinding her hips into his as they stare at each other with lust both in their eyes. Long after they fall asleep curled up next to each other with only a thin white blanket to cover them.


End file.
